Farther Away
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Five hundred years ago the priestess Midoriko and her Kitsune comrade Ahri Sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree, then died. They are reborn as Kuri and Reiko Hikawa, modern girls trained in witchcraft. They travel to the fuedal era and awaken Inuyasha, and start the hunt for the shards of the Shikon no Tama!
1. Ballad of Midoriko

Kurai Hikari was just an ordinary girl.

She was content to paint in her studio where she was famous as the Artist of Life.

But everything changed when a six tailed fox spilled ruined her latest piece: Abduction.

Now she has a new alien pet called Ahiru and has ventured into the Otherworld!

But before all that she was just a girl with a conflicting heart born from an ancient priestess.

It all started fifty years ago.

Midoriko and Inuyasha...a ballad of their tragic destiny.

Midoriko was a priestess who survived through a violent age where wars never ceased.

She survived by becoming a master of the skill of Lotis; which allowed her to achieve Naohi in her Inner Heart; thus giving birth to the power she was famous for: Shikon.

But back then, she was just an innocent girl who knew nothing of fighting or war.

"Midoriko-nee!" Ahri chased after the young priestess.

Ahri was a six tailed fox demon who was the priestess' constant partner.

"Do not come Ahri!" Midoriko said, holding up a hand in warning.

"Huh?" Ahri stopped and stared.

There she was, the cause of all the trouble: Midoriko's Rival, Khione.

Khione was a demonic priestess. While Midoriko was a master of the Lotis, the good runes of the Inner Heart; Khione was a master of the Maram, the evil runes that taint the heart and make it wicked and cursed with malice.

"That woman is..." Ahri said. "The ice demon priestess with the frozen heart; Khione. The Maram master."

Khione turned and her smile could freeze the sun. "Is that girl your companion?"

Midoriko nodded. "She is my partner."

"Are you sure about this Midoriko?" Khione said. "I am perfectly capable of handling this alone. Take your partner and get back."

The two faced the huge demon as Ahri stood back.

"You need not worry." Midoriko said fearlessly.

"I'm impressed." Khione said. "Your dear partner may be in danger, yet you refuse to budge."

"DAA-RA!" Khione cried, and a rune lit up red on her wrist.

The wind ripped the breath from their lungs, but the demon stood firm.

"RAN-GU!" Midoriko cried, and a rune lit up in blue on her forearm.

A fierce lion spirit leapt from her hands and devoured the demon.

"You are such a cold woman." Khione said. "How alike we are, Midoriko. We who are not women. We, who are miko."

"Yes. I am miko." Midoriko said. "That is my destiny."

Ahri followed after the young priestess. Despite her strong words, Ahri knew her mistress to be lonely.

Xxx

Midoriko sat beside Ahri and gave her some onigiri.

"Ahri. Do you know what the greatest of all powers is?" Midoriko asked.

"Is it one of the Lotis?" Ahri said eagerly.

"Of course not." Midoriko smiled. "This is much more powerful."

"Tell me more!" Ahri said.

"It makes the ugly beautiful. It makes a coward brave. It makes the weak strong. It is the Greatest of all Powers." Midoriko said.

"What is it?" Ahri said.

"Love." Midoriko said. "But a Priestess must never succumb to it. She must choose duty over her heart."

Xxx

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

He took off into the forest.

"Where are you?" Midoriko said. "Where did you go, half demon?"

"Right here!" Inuyasha pounced on her. "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!"

"RII-YA!" Midoriko said. A blue rune on her arm glowed and Inuyasha's claws hit a barrier.

"No one calls me a half demon and lives." Inuyasha lunged again.

"Wait!" Midoriko said. "Forgive me. It was thoughtless. I don't know your name, after all."

Inuyasha growled a little to himself. "Inuyasha."

Xxx

"What is this corpse?" Midoriko asked Shako, head of the taijiya.

"That's the demon we exterminated the day before." Shako said. "It called itself Mistress Centipede. It said it wanted something from you. Your Shikon."

"It gave us a lot of trouble," Ahri, still in training, said.

"But we smashed its head, so it should be dead." Shako said.

"Chief!" Ahri said, pointing at the moving Centipede.

"Huh?" Shako said. "What is it?"

"This is it." Midoriko said, touching her necklace. "The Centipede is reacting to this. The Shikon holds my purified soul."

"Chief, could that be..." Ahri said.

Yes, I'm seeing it for the first time, too." Shako said. "The Sacred Jewel. Such a beautiful blue color."

"What's the matter, Ahri?" Midoriko asked her partner.

"She's awakening." Ahri warned.

The Centipede revived and reared up, attacking.

"Give it to me!" Mistress Centipede cried.

"Everyone, get away!" Midoriko said.

"That belongs to me!" Mistress Centipede lunged for the village.

"Chief!" Ahri said. "Get everyone to safety!"

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" Mistress Centipede screamed.

"RAN-GU!" Midoriko shouted.

A spiritual lion rushed from her and killed the Centipede.

"It's the power of the Sacred Jewel." Midoriko said. "As long as this jewel is nearby, it will... keep on reviving. Cut the demon into pieces and put it in the Bone-Eater's Well. This will stop it from regenerating."

"Come Ahri." Midoriko left with her partner.

And so, the priestess and her partner left with the pure Shikon that granted power to demons. Demons came in search of it, and the two were constantly attacked, but the fox demon and the Lotis Master easily subdued all foes.

After a particularly terrible battle with a demon in which she worked alongside Khione, the demon priestess came to her and asked her a question.

"Are you sure you don't want your reward?" Khione said, holding out a bag of money.

"Yes. You may have it, Khione." Midoriko said.

"I see. Well then, thanks." Khione smiled. "Midoriko, here is a bit of advice from one priestess to another."

Khione came closer and the temperature dropped. It began to snow as she gave a chilling smile.

"When a priestess abandons all human feelings," Khione said. "Her true power comes alive. But if one is a woman, it's only natural to fall in love."

"Love?" Midoriko scoffed. "Me, fall in love?"

"Do not forget this." Khione warned. "You must not fall in love. Do not let a man desire you. If such a man ever appears before you, you will die a violent death."

Khione pulled Midoriko close to her face.

"And I will be the one to snuff out your light at last."

Midoriko jerked back. "Hmph. I shall remember those words."

Midoriko scowled at Ahri afterwards. "That Khione is unscrupulous."

"Huh?" Ahri questioned.

"She just placed a curse on me." Midoriko stated.

"A curse?" Ahri asked.

Midoriko smiled, calmingly. "There's nothing to worry about. For there is no way that I would fall in love."

Xxx

"You won't get away this time Inuyasha!" Midoriko shouted.

"Like you can catch me, Midoriko!" Inuyasha scowled.

He lunged out of a tree.

"So there you are!" Midoriko said. "You won't get away!"

She lifted her hand to use Lotis on him, but he was too quick.

"Well then, take this!" Inuyasha said. "Blades of Blood!"

Midoriko faltered. "Why you...!"

"You got a problem with that?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Wha...?!" Midoriko lifted her hand to preform the Lotis again.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha broke her bow.

"Hmph." Midoriko left.

Inuyasha watched after her. _She didn't even try to hurt me. She doesn't view me as a threat at all, just like everyone else. I must become stronger. Much Stronger. That priestess will acknowledge my strength!_

Xxx

"Welcome home, Midoriko-nee." Ahri said, as Midoriko entered an put her broken bow down.

The village leader entered. "Midoriko-sama, A demon slayer came looking for you this morning. When I explained that you were away, he said he'd return tonight."

"A demon slayer?" Midoriko said.

"I wonder what he wants?" Ahri said.

Midoriko headed out and spent some time speaking to Shako.

"Midoriko-nee! Hurry and come inside!" Ahri said as the sun set. "Midoriko-nee. What's the matter? What is that?"

"The demon slayers came to warn me of the powers of my Sacred Jewel." Midoriko said. "This jewel came from my body when I mastered the Lotis, and it is a collection of all my power. In the wrong hands it would be corrupted and give great power to any demon."

After the world became aware of the Sacred Jewel, even as it was then, in its purified state, Midoriko's destiny changed drastically.

Other girls her age were burning perfume incense, coloring their lips and cheeks, and enjoying their youthfulness.

Xxx

Midoriko had just finished with a long day slaughtering demons. She stank of blood and death.

Inuyasha appeared before her yet again. This was the third time. He kept coming because she refused to use Lotis on him and purify him, and he could not bring himself to slaughter her.

"I must hurry tonight!" Inuyasha said to himself.

The New Moon rose, and he became human. But he could still smell Midoriko's stench of demon blood.

"What?" Inuyasha said. "Damn, it stinks of blood! And yet, you are a mortal woman. Are you truly a woman?"

A thousand demons rained down from the sky.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"It's starting!" Midoriko said.

"KA-RA!" Midoriko fired a sacred purifying arrow into the sky and slaughtered them all.

Inuyasha leapt in front of her, the demon blood and guts covering him as he protected her from the miasma, even in his mortal state.

She slumped. "How long do you intend to hide?"

Inuyasha came out, looked at her.

"Are you after the Sacred Jewel, too?" Midoriko asked him.

"Sacred Jewel? What's that?" Inuyasha said.

Midoriko gave him a sad smile. "If you don't know it, that's fine. However, if you do not want to be killed, never appear before me again...Inuyasha."

_What kind of priestess is she?_ Inuyasha wondered, in shock that she, knowing his secret, seeing him human, still did not slaughter him.

Xxx

A demon attacked the village.

"Priestess! Give me the Shikon!" The demon cried. "I will become the greatest of all demons!"

"Ahri! Get him!" Midoriko cried.

"Blossom Storm!" Ahri shouted, and flower petals carved into the demon, finishing him off.

Inuyasha, watching, covered his nose against the overwhelming sweet scent.

_So that's what the Sacred Jewel is all about. Sounds interesting. And her name is Midoriko._

A dark voice sounded from the deep forest. _**I will gain this Shikon and taint it with the death of the priestess.**_

"That voice." Midoriko turned into the forest.

"Hey Midoriko!" Inuyasha shouted. "I hear the Sacred Jewel is a sphere of good fortune that increases the power of a demon."

"I see, you're the one who was hiding in the shadows." Midoriko said and looked deeper into the forest, knowing someone else was there.

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha said. "Give me that Sacred Jewel!"

Midoriko glared at him, and her power easily drove him back.

"Whaa...!" Inuyasha said.

"I understand now. I thought I sensed a different aura." Midoriko said. "You want to use my power to become a complete demon."

Midoriko smiled, that same sad expression.

"Would that really make you complete, Inuyasha? You would do well to trust in the Greatest of All Powers."

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha said. "I'll become the strongest demon around! That's what I've decided!"

"As long as I am the one protecting the jewel, that will not happen." Midoriko said.

"Don't make me laugh! You reek with the smell of demon blood!" Inuyasha snarled.

Midoriko flinched.

"What? Did I touch a nerve with that, Midoriko?" Inuyasha smirked.

"If you don't want to be killed, stay away." Midoriko snapped.

"Hah! I'm not giving up!" Inuyasha growled. "Even if you run away, I'll find you without fail! With that smell, I'll find you quickly!"

_Smell..._

Xxx

Midoriko bathed in the cold waterfall.

She began bathing much more often to wash off the bloody stench of demon gore.

Sensitive to the words of the half demon Inuyasha, she did not know why she wanted to have a pleasant scent, but she knew his words irked her.

Midoriko put her kimono back on and exited the pool.

"Hah! Midoriko! Give me the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha said.

"So you've appeared again." Midoriko said.

"I won't give up!" Inuyasha said. "We're going to settle this today!"

Ahri stood firm beside her. "Midoriko-nee?"

"Tell the fox to leave." Inuyasha said. "This is between us."

"Ahri. Get back." Midoriko said.

"Midoriko-nee." Ahri said.

A priestess that walks a bloody path.

An existence that is neither human nor demon.

A pitiful half-demon looking for his place in this world.

"There is something I wish to ask you." Midoriko said. "Why didn't you kill me that night? It would have been an easy task in my condition."

Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you take me for? I don't pull dirty tricks like that. You...saw me like that. Couldn't you have killed me?"

"I suppose...I'm honorable as well." Midoriko said.

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko. _That same sad smile._

"Why do you never use the Lotis on me?" Inuyasha asked. "You could easily purify me."

"My Lotis is for those that are full of Maram." Midoriko said. "Your heart is not evil, Inuyasha."

It was a mystery to all.

Why didn't the Lotis Master finish off the Half Demon?

Why didn't she at least use one of her stronger Lotis to turn him irreversibly human?

But the priestess never attempted such a thing.

And the half demon lingered at her side, under the pretense of desiring the Sacred Jewel.

Xxx

"Saruhozuki..." Ahri said. "I remember Midoriko-nee telling me this helps to reduce swelling."

"I shall take you hostage..." A demon grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Help!" Ahri struggled.

"I will use you to get the Sacred Jewel from Midoriko!" The demon cried.

"Get back, kit!" Inuyasha shouted, and grabbed Ahri from the demon. "Hah! No way would I let a weakling demon like you have the Sacred Jewel!"

He finished off the demon and put Ahri down.

"Uh...thank you..." Ahri said.

"D-Don't get me wrong!" Inuyasha said. "I just don't want anyone else to have the Sacred Jewel!"

"You could just take me hostage the same way." Ahri pointed out.

"W-Who do you take me for?!" Inuyasha snapped. "If I did that, how could I look her in the face..."

Xxx

"Inuyasha, you're there, aren't you?" Midoriko called him down from the Goshinboku. "Come down."

"This is the first time we've spoken up close." Midoriko said softly.

"So what of it?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I understand you saved Ahri." Midoriko said.

"Oh that..." Inuyasha said softly.

"I want to thank you, too." Midoriko said.

"Don't do something that's unlike you." Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed.

"Inuyasha..." Midoriko said. "I want to show you something."

She shrugged off part of her kimono and showed him a glowing rune.

"What...what's that?" Inuyasha said.

"MA-NOU." Midoriko said.

The blue light engulfed Inuyasha, and he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Love, towards him; a half demon.

Inuyasha felt a tear fall.

He embraced Midoriko like he would never let her go.

Inuyasha understood now. Midoriko looked at him and saw the Lotis and Maram in his heart and loved him for all of it.

From the start, from that day when they had seen each other at their darkest, weakest point; the two had acknowledged each other.

Love had been born.

Inuyasha looked down at his arm, and there was a rune there, the mark for Manou. For Love.

"Midoriko!" Inuyasha said. "Come back here tomorrow."

"Huh?" Midoriko said.

"I want to give you something." Inuyasha said.

"You want to give me something?" Midoriko repeated. "Good, because I have something I've been thinking about giving you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said. "The Sacred Jewel?"

Midoriko laughed. "No such thing."

"Figures." Inuyasha chuckled.

Xxx

"Aren't those Kotodama sutra beads?" Ahri asked. "Are you giving them to Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Midoriko said. "It might be a bit underhanded of me, but these will prevent him from doing any more wrong. Now then...what trigger word can I use to make the beads take effect?

At that time, the priestess even seemed to look happy. Her sad smile now had a spark of joy to it.

A look of realization crossed her face. "The demon priestess Khione...she put a strange curse on me. Oh well...I walk the path of carnage. So why should I fear an unnatural death?"

"Midoriko-nee..." Ahri sighed.

Midoriko giggled. "The trigger word will be Koibito."

Xxx

Midoriko entered the clearing to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed a star shaped necklace in her hands.

"What is this?" Midoriko said.

"Open it." Inuyasha said.

A lilting song began to play in what seemed to be Inuyasha's voice.

As the lullaby finished Midoriko looked up at Inuyasha.

"It was my mother's." Inuyasha said. "My father put a song in it for her. When I was small, she placed one in there for me. And now I've placed one inside for you."

Midoriko brought it to her chest and put it on. "It's a treasure.

"You are a..." Inuyasha coughed uncertainly. "The only things my mother left me were that necklace and my robe; the Robe of the Fire Rat."

"Your mother was human?" Midoriko said.

"Yeah well..." Inuyasha said.

"This pendant must mean so much to you." Midoriko said. "What about her song? And your father's?"

Inuyasha tapped the top of the pendant, and a woman's voice sounded. He tapped once more and a deeper, elder demon voice sounded.

"It can never forget a melody." Inuyasha said. "It's called an Orgel."

"This must mean so much to you." Midoriko said.

Inuyasha waved it off. "Don't worry about it. The Robe of the Fire Rat is useful enough."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Midoriko said. "That robe is so precious to you and I allowed it to get sullied with demon blood that night."

"I was proud of that!" Inuyasha shouted.

Midoriko stared.

"I was...proud." Inuyasha said. "I protected you. Even washing it clean...I was proud."

They were inches from each other, but broke apart.

"By the way, what were you gonna give me?" Inuyasha asked.

Midoriko reached in her kimono, touched the beads, and pulled back. She couldn't do it. Not now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten..." Midoriko said.

"Geez! I was looking forward to it!" Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure I can have this?" Midoriko touched the Orgel.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, admiring her.

Inuyasha and Midoriko.

That night, Midoriko fell asleep listening to Inuyasha's voice coming from the Orgel.

Ahri watched the dreamy look light her eyes, and yet, she still had such a sad smile.

Xxx

At this point one would be remiss not to mention the truth behind Khione.

Born to the clan of ice demons known for their heartless nature, she was abandoned by her tribe because her mother had mated with a fire demon.

Known to them as an imiko, or cursed child, Khione was cast out.

It was in the desolation of demon world that she found the Maram Masters that taught her to be a Demonic Priestess.

She then return and etched her way into legend by slaughtering all of her species and absorbing their power.

Khione was known for her unique power of Curse, which is why Midoriko should have heeded her when she Cursed her long ago.

Khione's people had been known as heartless, emotionless demons incapable of love, which might explain why she scoffed at it.

But Khione had emotions, and an inner fire and passion inherited from her demon father.

It was this that drew her to the human bandit Onigumo.

He attempted to steal from her shrine, and she cursed him to work there as a shrine attendant.

Onigumo began to cast lustful gazes at the Maram Priestess, and she reciprocated his feeling so much that she broke her curse and he pledged himself to Khione.

And this may have been the end of the Maram in Khione's heart, if not for the events that followed.

A collection of demons attacked Khione's shrine and set fire to it in the night.

Onigumo escaped alive and whole, but then discovered that Khione remained inside, and returned to save her. He had no way of knowing that as a fire demon, she would not be harmed.

His body was irreparably burned.

Despairing that Khione would never love a broken cripple, Onigumo found his way to Midoriko's village and broke down in a cave, where the Lotis Priestess took pity on him.

Xxx

"Now what would you like to play?" Midoriko leaned down to the young girl's level.

She heard a sound from the tree.

"Inuyasha come down from there and join us." Midoriko smiled up at him.

Inuyasha leapt down. "You've gotta be kidding."

The kids leapt on him.

"Let's play hand ball!"

"Let's pick flowers!"

Ahri wanted to see Midoriko look beautiful.

She remembered Midoriko had said love made any woman beautiful, and hoped that her love for Inuyasha would make her lovely.

Ahri wanted to help her, to make her sadness disappear.

But she did not know that she was not the only one who wanted to see Midoriko at her most beautiful.

Xxx

"Midoriko..." Onigumo groaned from his place in the cave.

"Yes." Midoriko said. "I brought some gruel."

"Don't bother... with me anymore..." Onigumo groaned. "Go away!"

He threw the gruel against the wall.

Midoriko was harboring a bandit named Onigumo.

"Why can't I tell Inuyasha?" Ahri asked Midoriko.

"Knowing him," Midoriko said. "He will probably become jealous."

"Jealous?" Ahri was confused.

She would never understand relationships.

Xxx

"Inuyasha, lend me your power." Midoriko said.

"What's this, all of a sudden?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I've been asked to exterminate a demon from another country." Midoriko said. "But even I will have my hands full."

"Hah! This is gonna cost ya!" Inuyasha smirked.

And so, Inuyasha and Midoriko teamed up for the first time to slay a demon.

"Inuyasha, it's coming your way!" Midoriko called.

"Leave 'im to me!" Inuyasha cried. "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer! Midoriko, that's its true form."

"Right!" Midoriko said. "BUI-MU-KU!"

"Hah! You got 'im!" Inuyasha cheered.

Xxx

"Yo...kit." Onigumo said.

"It's Ahri." Ahri snapped.

"Your partner has something called the Sacred Jewel, doesn't she?" Onigumo said.

"How do you know about it?" Ahri said warily.

"All bad guys are after it." Onigumo said.

"You too?" Ahri said.

"And from what I hear..." Onigumo went on, leering at her. "the Jewel becomes more evil when it absorbs blood filled with hatred. I like that..."

"That is called Maram." Ahri said. "My partner is filled with Lotis. The Sacred Jewel will not be touched by Maram when in her possession."

"Midoriko always seems so serene." Onigumo said, smirking. "How I'd love to see her get in agony. I get excited just thinking about it."

Ahri growled and left the cave.

"I see." Midoriko said, looking to the Maram swirling like miasma in Onigumo's cave. "So that's what Onigumo said."

Ahri could swear she saw something in Midoriko's eyes.

"You see something of his future." Ahri said. "His fate."

Midoriko shook her head.

"Forgive him." Midoriko said. That man will probably never move from that spot for the rest of his life."

That is what the priestess said aloud.

But the truth was, the priestess had seen the fate of the bandit Onigumo.

Did she believe she could stop him?

Or was the tragic priestess resigned to her fate?

Xxx

Midoriko stood under the cherry blossoms next to Khione, who had finished off yet another demon.

"How admirable." Khione said. "But I understand if you stand beneath the cherry trees for too long, you will go insane."

Khione smiled coldly and the temperature dropped. The Maram Priestess seemed, if possible, markedly more evil.

"I wonder if it's because of these cherry trees...you seem like a completely different person from last I saw you." Khione said. "And your pitifully weak powers...Specters and demons are breaking through your barrier."

"I see..." Midoriko said. "So you were unleashing the specters."

"Letting your heart go to a man..." Khione scoffed. "And he is that worthless half-demon, is he not? Give me the Sacred Jewel. I shall purify it in your stead."

"Humph! You are not able to." Midoriko said.

"DIE MIDORIKO!" Khione said. "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY BELOVED!"

She rose up in the air and sent her Shikigami after Midoriko.

Midoriko struck the snake-like creature with her bow and it flew back into Khione's right eye.

"Damn you, Midoriko!" Khione gasped.

"Get back! I shall spare your life." Midoriko snapped.

Xxx

A demon horde materialized in Onigumo's cave.

"_**Onigumo..."**_

"_**Onigumo...!"**_

"_**Your evil thoughts have brought us here."**_

"A demon?" Onigumo groaned. "I will listen...

"_**What is it you want?"**_

"I want a body that will enable me to move freely, so that I can make the Sacred Jewel and Khione mine!" Onigumo cried.

"_**Done. But in return, we will take your soul." **_

"My rotten soul is worth something, huh?" Onigumo said. "Doesn't it look tasty? You want to eat me, right? Go ahead...eat! And give me a body...and power!"

The demons and Onigumo combined and created Naraku.

Xxx

"RU-TA!" Ahri cried and her rose petals sharpened and shredded the tree branch.

"You've improved greatly." Midoriko said.

"Thank you." Ahri said.

"Next is the Sealing Lotis." Midoriko said.

"Sealing?" Ahri said. "I know all sorts of Seals and Wards."

Midoriko extended her arm. "This is the Sealing Lotis. Areto. We use it for demons who are invincible."

"And then what happens to the demon?" Ahri said.

"They fall into an eternal sleep." Midoriko said. "They will only Awaken if the Awakening Lotis, Utei, is cast."

"But in my studies Areto is used to awaken victims of catatonia or deep sleep." Ahri said.

"Yes I have never been able to seal a demon with it. It requires...Maram. That Maram: Rajika. Death. But you must never use it. It will darken your heart." Midoriko said. "And beware of this tree. If you use any form of seal on the Goshinboku...the tree known to transcend time...the body will remain intact..."

Xxx

But as her love for Inuyasha grew stronger, Midoriko's powers waned. It was the curse Khione had cast on her.

Midoriko looked into the sky. "Huh?"

"W-What is that?!" Ahri asked.

"So many of them..." Midoriko gasped. "How could I not notice an aura this strong?!"

"Go, specters!" The hidden Naraku and Khione called. "Go and take the Sacred Jewel! The Sacred Jewel will give you immense demon power! Become the greatest demons of them all and destroy the priestess, Midoriko!"

"Specters!" Inuyasha leapt down. "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!"

"Inuyasha!" Midoriko rushed in.

"You're late, Midoriko!" Inuyasha complained.

"Forgive me!" Midoriko cried. "My spiritual powers have weakened."

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha cried.

"KA-RA!" Midoriko attacked the specters.

"Watch out! Midoriko!" Inuyasha lunged.

Ahri leapt out and blocked Midoriko from being hurt. Her tails were terribly damaged.

"AHRI!" Midoriko screamed. "NOOO!"

Midoriko ran to her.

"Forgive me Ahri..." Midoriko held her in her arms as the kitsune transformed into her weaker fox form.

"It's all my fault..." Midoriko cried in sorrow.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Inuyasha said. "She'll be alright."

"There is only one way she will be alright." Midoriko said softly. "Send her down the Bone-Eater's well, to the Other World."

On this side day, Midoriko lost her partner Ahri.

Ahri entered the mortal world ahead of her partner.

Xxx

"Inuyasha, I cannot do this anymore." Midoriko said.

She was full of sorrow, sitting under the sacred tree crying. Inuyasha hated to see her this way.

"Don't you want to stop all the fighting? Be at peace?" Midoriko said. "If you were not a demon, and I was not a priestess, all would be ideal."

"Become...human?" Inuyasha repeated. "You could have purified me; done this to me at anytime."

"I would cause you pain using the Lotis." Midoriko said. "If you used the Shikon...you, the jewel, and I would be freed. Think about it."

Inuyasha clutched her hands. "There's nothing to think about. I'd rather live a human life with you then hundreds of years as a despised half demon."

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon." Midoriko said. "Right here under the Goshinboku."

"I promise."

The two kissed under the Goshinboku.

Xxx

Midoriko was asleep.

"Midoriko it's me." Inuyasha leaned over her.

"What's the matter?" Midoriko said, getting up. "Has something happened?"

"I can't wait any longer!" Inuyasha said. "Midoriko, can you make me human right now?"

Midoriko shook her head. "That's impossible. The night is filled with evil. If we are to use the Sacred Jewel, it must be after the sun rises."

"Alright." Inuyasha said. "Then do it right after the day breaks, all right?"

Midoriko laughed. "You are hopeless!"

Inuyasha left her hut.

The night fell upon the land and Midoriko headed out to meet Inuyasha.

It would have been better if their fated meeting had never happened.

"I'm late!" Midoriko said. "Inuyasha...He's not here yet. That Inuyasha...maybe he overslept."

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and broke the pendant off of her.

"Even if you try to pretty yourself up with trinkets, you can't hide your true nature!" Inuyasha snarled.

"W-What?!" Midoriko said in hurt and confusion.

"Shiny treasures don't become you at all!" Inuyasha barked at her. "Demon blood is good enough for you!"

He lunged at her and clawed her from her shoulder to her chest, deeply wounding her.

"Inuyasha..." Midoriko said weakly.

"Fool!" Inuyasha growled. "I never wanted to become a human!"

He snatched the Shikon no Tama.

"Thanks for the Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha snarled. "It's mine now. I'll have to make it suck more blood filled with hate. I'll slaughter your beloved villagers."

"CURSE YOU INUYASHA!" Midoriko cried in agony. "So you intended to trick me from the very start! Were your words all lies?!"

Inuyasha turned, got real close to her face. "Sure makes you wish you knew the Maram, huh. Maybe then you could finish me off properly you foolish wench!"

He kicked her, then made his way to the village.

Midoriko clutched her wound. "Damn! Damn you!"

Xxx

Naraku entered the clearing in his own form.

"Have you got it, Koibito?" Khione said.

"I have the Shikon, and the priestess is in despair." Naraku smiled evilly. "It is now your turn to poison the half demon, Koishii."

Khione smiled coldly, and her form shifted to that of her rival priestess, Midoriko.

Xxx

"Midoriko?" Inuyasha ran smiling into the clearing. "I've come Midoriko!"

"So you've come, half demon." Midoriko said.

"M-Midoriko?" Inuyasha stopped. Why had she said that word? "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'half demon,'" Midoriko repeated. "Can't those ugly dog ears hear what I say?"

"Why you!" Inuyasha snarled at her.

"I can't let a half demon like you have the Sacred Jewel." Midoriko said coldly. "I will send you to oblivion!"

"DIE INUYASHA!" Midoriko cried. "BEGONE HALF DEMON!"

Midoriko fired one of her arrows at him.

It didn't make sense. If Midoriko really wanted to kill him, she would use the Lotis to purify him. Or even the Shikon power.

She use her arrows rarely, only to wound enemies when she wasn't sure what Lotis to use.

That must be why. She was using the arrows because she wanted him to suffer. And because she still didn't view him as a threat.

He would show that damned wench of a priestess.

He had a been a fool to fall for that wicked woman!

Xxx

Khione met Naraku in the clearing.

"Yes." Naraku said.

"Where is the Sacred Jewel?" Khione said in shock.

"It is in the temple, where Inuyasha will steal it, proving Midoriko's suspicions." Naraku said. "When they die together, the Sacred Jewel will be tainted with hatred and bitterness."

"And then we will take it for our own!" Khione smiled

"Who's there?" Midoriko stumbled past the clearing to confront Inuyasha.

Naraku faded into the shadows.

"Khione. You will not survive this time." Midoriko snapped.

"You are on your last breathe, Lotis Priestess." Khione said. "I warned you not to fall in love."

"We will settle this at sunset." Midoriko said. "Meet me at the Taijiya Cave. I will finish you, Khione. I know you had some part in this tragedy! I will finish you if it is the last thing I do in this life!"

Xxx

The villagers ran, terrified. "It's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha leapt into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashed at the net maliciously and freed himself. Grappling hooks were shot at him, but he dodged easily.

In a temple, Inuyasha grinned evilly and looked at a necklace with a blue orb that glowed. He grabbed it. Villagers barged in, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knocked into a lantern and the temple caught fire. Inuyasha escaped through the roof. The temple roof exploded.

"That'll teach you! With this in my possession…I can become a real demon!" Inuyasha looked intently at the orb on the necklace, and landed.

Midoriko held out her hand in an attack position. "Inuyasha! RA-JI-KA!"

Inuyasha turned back while running, and the red rune laden arrow hit him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace fell out of his hands. Midoriko looked at Inuyasha determinedly.

Inuyasha looked up weakly. "Mi-Midoriko...! Why, you…!"

Inuyasha raised his hand, struggled for awhile and became unconscious.

Midoriko fell to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her.

"Midoriko-sama!" The village leader ran to her side. "She's badly wounded. You must not go to battle!"

"My weakness...has resulted in this." Midoriko picked up the necklace; the stone was now pink with Maram. "And all for this...the Shikon no Tama."

"I beg of you." The leader said. "Do not go to battle with Khione. You will be killed!"

"I am beyond saving. So listen to me. Take this Sacred Jewel…when I return...and dispose of it in the Bone-Eater's Well. It must never get into the hands of evil-doers!"

Xxx

And so, the Lotis Priestess ventured to the Taijiya Cave for the Final Battle.

"What was it you did to Inuyasha!" Midoriko demanded. "PAA-SA!"

"You want truth?" Khione said, lunging with knife like ice. "Why was your love so easily broken? Such a fragile, laughable trust you had in each other! He should have known it was not you the moment you called him half demon; yet he never doubted my disguise!"

"Despicable! ARE-GO!" Midoriko growled.

Spiritual chains bound the demonic priestess.

"KA-SHA!" Khione shattered the chains. "Your love was your undoing. Greatest Power? Don't make me laugh! SHA-NA!"

Midoriko collapsed.

"Do you have even strength to finish me like you promised?" Khione laughed coldly. "RA-JI-KA!"

No! She would not die to the word with which she destroyed her beloved. She didn't deserve it!

"UT-EI!" Midoriko screamed the counter-word.

Midoriko and Khione were both destroyed in the resulting explosion, bodies mummified in the cave.

Out of Midoriko's chest sprang the mummified fully formed Shikon-no-Tama.

Complete within were the souls of Midoriko and Khione.

The village leader obeyed Midoriko's order and disposed of the jewel in the Bone Eaters Well.

In the Human World, a baby girl was born with the jewel at her core. This girl was Kurai Hikari.


	2. Origins

**December 31, 1993**

**Hikawa Shrine**

"Shikon no Tama?" Kurai said.

Kurai had long straight hair with bits of hair framed inward towards her face. There was a split in the middle of her widow's peak and she let a streak of hair on both sides frame her face in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. Kurai wore the school uniform, a red medium dress, black stockings and brown boots.

"Yes! This jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!" Kaori, her grandmother, said.

Kaori had long hair which she kept tied behind in a long ponytail has grayed and her facial appearance donned various aged creases and wrinkles. Kaori was of short stature with a slightly bigger build that had accumulated with old age. Kaori She wore traditional dress of a miko, which had remained essentially unchanged to this day. Kaori wore a white jacket with sode-kuKurai (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel, and were tied in front to keep the garment in place. Kaori wore bright red hakama, which included the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kaori wore common tabi (socks with a split for the big toe) and rice straw sandals. Kaori wore an iron tsuba (sword guard) as an eye-patch.

Kurai held up a keychain with a mini-plaque of Japanese characters and a purple orb dangling at the bottom. "You're selling this marble thing? Keychain charms are out of style!"

Kaori held a similar chain with a pink orb. "It's no ordinary keychain! The ball at the end is the Shikon no Tama…This shrine's… Huh?"

A fox paw appeared and starts pawing at the orb Kurai was holding, making a noise. Kurai was distracted and teased the fox with the keychain. Kaori glared at them and coughed.

Kaori was serious. "Now heed this, Kurai. The origin of this shrine's Shikon no Tama… Huh?" Kaori saw that Kurai was still playing with the cat, said louder. "The origin of this Shikon no Tama is…"

Kurai clenched the keychain and interrupted in a hopeful voice. "Hey Grams! Remember what day tomorrow is?"

"Oh, how could I forget my dear granddaughter's birthday?" Kaori said.

"A present for me?!" Kurai said, excited.

Kaori handed her a golden pentacle. "The pentacle is an ancient symbol of Earth and feminine power."

"Symbol, Origins? My family has been the caretaker of a shrine for generations." Kurai said, picking up the fox.

**Dinnertime**

Grams held up a pickle with her chopsticks.

"Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is…" Grams said.

Kurai was irritated and interrupted. "They're donations from a shrine-visitor, right?"

"Huh?!" Grams bowed her head in embarrassment.

**Nighttime**

**Courtyard of the shrine**

There was a small hut and then a huge tree with charms around it.

"The Goshinboku. The legend of the Hidden Well. Everything has some origin. I've been told the stories countless times. Yet I never paid any attention to them. Until today…when I turned fifteen."

**Morning**

Students and office workers filled the streets.

"Kurai! Phone call!" Kaori said.

"The review notes? Sure, I'll bring them today. I know!" Kurai hung up and put on her shoes and left the house. "I'm off!" She ran pass the hut. "Huh? Reiko?"

Reiko, Kurai's older sister, stood by the door of the hut with a bowl of chicken. "Sis…"

Reiko had red hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with a big bow. Reiko wore the school uniform, a red medium dress, with white socks and black flats

"You're not supposed to be around here." Kurai said.

"But Kit…" Reiko said.

"Did she go into the Hidden Well?" Kurai asked.

Kurai and Reiko went into the hut. They were at the top of a staircase which lead to a square well. The well was covered up with planks and a charm.

"Kit! I think she's at the bottom." Reiko said.

"Why don't you go down?" Kurai said.

"This place gives me the creeps." Reiko said.

Kit ran into the Wellhouse and sat on the shrine, then vanished, and sitting there was a young girl.

"I see I see." The girl said. "Well you're definately old enough now aren't you. I'm tired of pretending to be a fox. I'm a dog after all."

"A dog?" Reiko said. "But Kit...?"

The girl smiled, showing fangs. "The name's Ninako."

And with that she jumped into the Bone Eater's Well and disappeared.

"Hey girl! Are you hurt?" Kurai yelled. "Was she a spirit do you think? Like Grams always talks about?"

"No...she was probably some sort of demon!" Reiko said.

Suddenly a strange, snakelike creature came out of the well and wrapped around both of them, dragging them in.

"Sh-Shikigami!" They both yelled.

"Let me go! You're disgusting!" Reiko struggled.

Kurai shoved her left hand into the Shikigami's face. "She said let go!"

Light came from Kurai's palm which threw Shikigami back, releasing Reiko.

The Shikigami faded away. Reiko and Kurai continued falling. A pink light came from Kurai's tummy. One of its pieces which broke off from the Shikigami still grabbed onto Reiko.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kurai said. The piece lost its grip on Reiko. "Huh?"

**1550**

**Feudal Japan**

Kurai landed gently onto the bottom of the well. She caught her breath and looked at the opening of the well.

"Are we inside the well? Was that a dream?" Kurai said.

Reiko turned around and saw the broken human arm, said in a creeped-out voice. "It wasn't a dream! We gotta get out! Grams!"

There was no answer. Kurai gripped onto the vines growing on the walls of the well and climbed upwards.

A white glowing butterfly fluttered near Kurai and Reiko.

"Huh?" They both said.

The butterfly flew away. Kurai and Reiko reached the ledge of the well. However, it was no longer the interior of the hut anymore. A lush greenery and forest is seen instead. Kurai and Reiko sat on the ledge.

"Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but…" Reiko got off the ledge and walked around.

Kurai walked into a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest. "Grams… Kit… The shrine is gone. The Goshinboku!"

The Goshinboku was among towering among the other trees. Kurai ran towards it happily.

"What a relief!" Kurai pushed away some bushes. "I'm close to home!"

Kurai stopped in her tracks. She looked at the Goshinboku. A boy was standing there, looking up into the leaves.

"A boy?" Kurai climbed up a root and walked to Inuyasha. "Hey, what're you doing?" Kurai noticed the ears on Inuyasha's head. _I want to touch it…_

"You shouldn't be doing that." Reiko said, catching up to her.

"Why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes were open.

Suddenly a woman dropped down.

Kiana was a priestess with long blonde hair and a blue and white kimono.

"How dare you enter the Forest of Inuyasha!"

The two girls found themselves inhaling a strange sweet scent, and then they blacked out.

**Musashi Village Square**

Kurai and Reiko woke with their hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surrounded her.

"Hey! Why are we tied up?!" Reiko said.

"A young girl in strange clothing." One said.

"From a foreign land?" Another said.

"Will there be war again?" A third said.

"Just before rice-planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!" A fourth said.

"Topknots…topknots… All of them have topknots! Where is this place?!" Kurai said.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" Kiana said.

An old woman with an eyepatch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walked toward Reiko and Kurai.

Both girls looked at each other. "GRAMS?!"

Kaede was absolutely identical to their grandmother.

"What on earth is a Grams?" Kaede handed her arrow to Kiana, reached into her bundle for some powder and threw it at Kurai and Reiko. They struggled.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Reiko said.

"They told me a demon was found in the Dark Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order." Kaede said.

"Then could she be a foreign spy?" Kiana said.

"Yes, but to spy on what?! We can barely feed ourselves in this village." Kaede said.

Kaede then looked at Kurai and was surprised. She walked closer to Kurai.

"You there. Let me take a good look at your face." Kaede grabbed Kurai's chin and turned her face left and right. "Look clever, girl!"

"You!" Kurai glared at the old woman.

"Such a likeness… to the priestess Midoriko." Kaede said.

"Huh?" Kurai said.

**Nighttime, Kaede's hut**

Kaede was scooping up some stew for Reiko and Kurai.

"Looks delicious! Thank you!" Kurai drank the stew.

"Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about." Kaede said.

"This, uh… isn't Tokyo, is it?" Reiko said.

""Tokyo"…? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?" Kaede said.

"Yes, well… I'd like to go home soon. Not that I know how, exactly…" Reiko said.

Kaede looked intently at Reiko as Kurai slurped up more stew.

"Forgive Kiana as well." Kaede said. "He was just being overprotective."

"Overprotective of what?" Reiko asked.

"He saw something in you, Reiko. He believes you to be the demoness who helped the priestess seal his friend." Kaede said.

"She's not whoever you think she is." Kurai said.

Kiana entered and glared at Reiko. "You have her face. The woman who helped to seal Inuyasha."

"Right, but I'm not her." Reiko snapped.

Kaede looked incredulously from Reiko to Kurai.

"Fifty years have passed since that day." Kaede said.

A demon burrowed through the grass at a very fast speed. It crashes into a hut and revealed its Shikigami body. It destroyed more huts in the village. The villagers were running. A bell was ringing in the background. Kaede, Reiko and Kurai rushed out of their hut.

"What's going on?!" Kaede said.

"An evil spirit!" Kiana said.

The Shikigami that grabbed Reiko in the well appeared. She held a horse in her mouth. Several villagers fired arrows at her, whom she swiped away with her tail. She flung the horse in Kurai, Reiko and Kaede's direction. They managed to dodge.

"That again!" Reiko said.

"It's after the Shikon no Tama!" Kurai said.

Shikigami swooped down at Kaede and Kurai but missed

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kaede turned to Kurai. "Do you have it?"

"I don't know! I don't know about any Shikon no Tama!" Kurai said.

Kiana used his blade against the Shikigami while she was in midair.

Shikigami spun her body and swiped her spinning tail at Kiana.

"That demon! It's coming after me!" Kurai said.

"Our weapons have no effect!" Kiana said. "My magic isn't working either!"

"We must throw her into the Dry Well!" Kaede said.

"Dry well?" Reiko said.

"The well in the Inuyasha Forest." Kaede said.

"That's the well I climbed out of. Which way is the forest? Where the light is shining?" Kurai said.

"What did you say?!" Kaede said.

The Shikigami swooped down at Kaede and Kiana again. Kurai grabbed Reiko and started running. She jumped into a shallow pond.

"Let it pursue us!" Kurai said.

"That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?" Kaede said.

Kiana approached with several other villagers and horses. "Priestess Kaede!"

Kaede and Kiana got onto horses.

Kurai and Reiko ran through a lone path, panting heavily. She was running towards a forest which had a psychedelic-colored sky above it.

"Will I be saved?! Will I?" Kurai looked back and saw the Shikigami chasing her. "Sis! Save me! Someone help! Someone help me!"

"You're back...get into some trouble?" Inuyasha said.

The body of the Shikigami threw Kurai into Inuyasha against the tree.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said.

Reiko ran up a slope in the forest.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" Shikigami said.

"I don't have any such thing!" Kurai said.

As they ran up the slope, the Shikigami lunged at them, crashing into the ground and sending them flying. Reiko flipped in the air and landed in front of Inuyasha.

"Oww!" Reiko said.

Kurai got off of Inuyasha.

"Hey! Why are you wasting time fighting your own Shikigami?" Inuyasha said.

"Who's wasting time she's gonna kill us!" Kurai said.

"Why are you talking to him?! Pay attention!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha interrupted and looked ahead. "She's coming."

The Shikigami lunged at Kurai from behind, who dodged. A few vines appeared and hit the Shikigami. Kiana appeared. The vines reeled the Shikigami in.

"I'm saved…" Reiko said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "So hopeless!"

"HEY!" Kurai got up in his face. "You take that back!"

Kurai got riled up. Suddenly the Shikigami grabbed her from behind, pulling at her. Kurai in turn pulled at Inuyasha's hair.

"Let go of me!" Kurai said.

"Ouch! You let go of me!" Inuyasha said.

Kaede arrived at the scene.

"Priestess Kaede! It's Inuyasha!" Kiana said.

"Yes I see him..." Kaede said. "But how is it that Inuyasha has been awakened?"

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" Shikigami said.

"Let me go!" Kurai said.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha said.

The Shikigami opened her mouth, revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kurai.

Kurai raised her hand at the Shikigami. "NI-RU! Leave them alone!"

A force came from Kurai's palm and hit the Shikigami, causing her to let go of Kurai. Kurai fell to the ground. The human arms of the monster dropped off.

"That's right!" Kurai looked at her hand. "Something like this happened in that well…"

Kiana gasped in amazement at Kurai's feat.

"But… why can I do these things?" Kurai said.

A glow appeared at the side of Kurai's torso.

"Something is shining!" Kurai said.

The Shikigami lunged at Kurai again and this time, Kurai was thrown into the air. As she was in midair, the glow exited her body and became a pink orb.

"From within me… Is that the Shikon no Tama?" Kurai said.

Kurai fell to the ground, the orb landing in front of her.

"Give me that Jewel! Hurry!" Inuyasha said.

Before Kurai had time to react, the Shikigami Monster circled her body around the tree and Kurai several times, and squeezed, pressing Reiko onto Inuyasha on the tree. The orb was still on the ground.

"I heard that a half demon brat was after the Shikon no Tama. So you're the one?" Shikigami said.

"A halfdemon? What is he anyway?" Kurai said.

"Don't underestimate me, Shikigami! I can take care of you… if I really get down to business." Inuyasha said.

"You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong? Can you protect my sister and me?" Kurai said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, can you?" Kurai said.

"What can he do, strapped down like that? The Nine Tailed Fox is under a powerful spell." Shikigami bent down to the Shikon no Tama. "Just stay where you are and watch!" Shikigami picked up the jewel with her tongue and swallowed it.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said.

"It swallowed the Jewel! No! What will happen, Priestess Kaede?!" Kiana said.

The fallen limbs of the Shikigami started glowing and reattached to her.

"Its arms are growing again…!" Reiko said.

The Shikigami shook a little and her skin fell off, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton like torso and face.

"Rejoice! My power is being restored!" Shikigami said.

The Shikigami tightened her body and Kurai ended up being dragged downwards.

Kurai struggled. "It got me!"

"Hey. You seem to have the powers of a priestess. Can you release me?" Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kurai said.

"I'm asking if you can use the Release Rune!" Inuyasha said.

"The rune?" Kurai reached. "this one?"

Kaede got off the horse. "Do not remove it! You must not free Inuyasha!"

"Grams, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the Shikigami?! Once it completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama, it'll be the end!" Inuyasha turned to Kurai. "Come on! Do you want to die here, too?!"

"I-I don't understand, not any of it…!" Kurai threw out a hand and shouted. "But I know one thing…" Kurai closed her eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"UT-EI!"

Light came from the Shikon no Tama, within the Shikigami, and it a shadow hit Inuyasha, and a white light hit Kurai.

"Inuyasha..." Kiana said.

The shadow that came from Inuyasha faded away and Inuyasha started to pulsate.

Kurai spoke softly and weakly. "In...u...ya...sha?"

Inuyasha started to laugh. The Shikigami tightened her grip on Inuyasha, but Inuyasha broke free, destroying her body, which exploded into pieces. Kurai was thrown off onto the ground.

"You brat!" Shikigami said.

Inuyasha somersaulted to the ground. "Shut up!" Inuyasha brandished his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha clawed the demon. The body broke into pieces and landed scattered on the ground.

"Wow… He really is strong…!" Kurai said in disbelief.

One of the Shikigami pieces around Kurai twitched.

"It's still moving!" Reiko said.

Kaede rushed to Reiko with Kiana. "Do you see the flesh that shines? The Shikon no Tama is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!"

"I can't see anything!" Reiko said.

"It's right there!" Kurai pointed.

Kaede gave Kiana a knowing look, then felt for the Jewel in the body piece that Kurai was referring to and picked up the jewel.

Kurai pointed her hand at the demon's flesh, which was still moving. "RA-JE!." Her hand glowed white. The demon was purified.

Kaede gave the jewel to Kurai. Kurai was surprised.

"Why not Reiko?" Kurai said.

"Only you can possess the Jewel. We will discuss this elsewhere. Enemies must not know the truth about you." Kaede said.

"Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?" Kurai said.

Inuyasha stepped up and crushed one of the bones with his feet threateningly. "Exactly! It isn't safe with you, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!"

"Y-You tricked me?!" Kurai said. "STUPID PUPPY!"


	3. Shattered

Give me the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm not a puppy!"

An old woman, Kaede, rode up on a horse. "Do not give him back his demonic powers! The great demon will be freed!"

"What are you blathering about old woman?" Inuyasha said. "Just my power is inside the Shikon!"

"No; sealed within is the great demon Naraku!" Kaede said.

"Is that true?" Kiana asked.

"Who cares? Give it to me!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha ran towards Kurai. Kurai started to run and tripped over a pile of bones. Inuyasha leaped and reached for Kurai, but missed as Kurai fell onto the ground. One strand of Kurai's hair was sliced off.

"Y-You were serious just now, weren't you?!" Rei said. "Kurai, he's going to kill you!"

"I-I don't think—" Kurai said.

Kiana fired his blade at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and cut the ropes away. He leapt and sliced off two tree trunks above Kiana. He ran away before the trunks toppled over. Inuyasha leapt onto a tree trunk.

"Who you think I am, anyway?! Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Woman!" Inuyasha said.

"Priestess Kaede! Perhaps that sealing spell on the Hanyou shouldn't have been removed…!" Kiana said.

"Oh, for pity's sake… That troublemaking hellion!" Kaede reached into her clothes and took out a rosary with black beads and animal teeth. Inuyasha was still chasing Kurai.

Inuyasha leapt after Kurai. "Prepare yourself!"

Kurai was still running. "Prepare myself?! How can I?"

Inuyasha reached for Kurai. She tripped and fell onto the ground, the Shikon no Tama landing a distance in front of her.

"Now it's mine!" Inuyasha leapt towards the Jewel.

Kaede made a prayer stance and the rosary she took out earlier emits light. It broke and the beads flew towards Inuyasha. They joined back into a rosary around Inuyasha's neck and stopped glowing.

Inuyasha held the rosary. "What's this ?!"

"Kurai! Recite the Word to hold the Hanyou spirit!" Kaede said.

"Huh? What?" Kurai said. "I told you we don't need that!"

Kurai crawled a little and picked up the Shikon no Tama, and ran.

"Just say something! To subjugate the Hanyou!" Kaede said.

Kurai ran to the edge of a cliff and fell off. The Shikon no Tama fell out of her grasp and rolled away from her onto a bridge. Inuyasha burst out of some trees and leapt towards the bridge.

"Hey! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm trying to protect her !" Inuyasha said.

"Subjugate him? But what do I say?" Kurai said.

Inuyasha was in midair about to land on the bridge. He landed on the bridge and reached for the rolling Shikon no Tama.

"K-K-Koibito!" Kurai said.

Light came from the rosary and pulled Inuyasha's neck, making him fall flat-faced.

Kurai approached the bridge, in disbelief. "It held him."

Inuyasha got up and tugged at the necklace furiously. "Wh-What's this ?!" He tried to take off the necklace in vain. "Damn! And you! Why'd you call me 'koibito'? Who's lover, huh?!"

Kaede reached the cliff with Kiana, overlooking Inuyasha and Kurai on the bridge.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." Kaede said.

"Shut up! You did this! Tho' you look half-dead already." Inuyasha said.

"The Word…" Kaede said.

"Koibito!" Kurai said.

The rosary glowed and tugged at Inuyasha. He crashed onto the planks of the bridge and fell into the water.

"Now, then… Let us return to the village." Kaede said.

Kurai approached the Shikon no Tama on the bridge, looking at the water. "How weird… Why did I use that word?"

Kaede's Village

The villagers were rebuilding the village which was devastated during the attack of the Centipede Monster. Kaede was applying some medicine on Kurai's torso, where the Shikon no Tama fell out of.

"Let's see… I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly." Kaede said.

Kurai grimaced. "Oww…!"

Rei looked out. "They're fixing the houses destroyed by that Centipede Monster. So much work!"

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the Shikon no Tama has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it."

Rei was worried. "Like yesterday…"

"And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions." Kaede said.

"Huh." Kurai turned to her side. "Hey! Why are you here anyway?"

Inuyasha was lying on his side some steps away from Kaede, Rei and Kurai, with his back facing them defiantly.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly. "Give me the Jewel." Inuyasha turned back, then with a gentler tone. "You'll just get killed this way."

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Shikon no Tama, we do not have to worry." Kaede said.

"Why do you want the Shikon no Tama? You're awfully strong right now." Kurai opened her palm and looked at the Shikon no Tama. "You don't really need its power, do you?"

"I don't need it's power. But you don't need to be a target." Inuyasha said. "It took a powerful high priestess to purify it last time, and you...are just a girl."

"Well there is the matter of reincarnation." Kaede said.

"Reincarnation? Come to think of it...you look just like our grandmother." Kurai said.

"And you, Kurai, are the reincarnation of the late High Priestess Midoriko." Kaede said.

"What?" Kurai said.

"It's not just your appearance or psychic powers…" Kaede said. "But the fact that you carried the Jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof."

Xxxx

Rei and Kurai walked along a pathway in the village, looking at the Shikon no Tama, which is attached to a necklace around Kurai's neck.

"You must protect the Shikon no Tama, Kurai." Kaede said.

"I must protect this Jewel…? That is ridiculous…" Kurai said.

Some villagers on top on a mound, overlooking Rei and Kurai.

"She's what?! High Priestess Midoriko's…?" One said.

"When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly…" Another said.

"What's up?" A third said.

"The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Midoriko." The first said.

"Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!" The second said.

"The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!" The last said.

Rei took her gaze off the Shikon no Tama and turned around to find all the villagers on the mound clasping their hands and praying in reverence to Kurai.

"They're worshipping me!" Kurai ran off hurriedly.

Dark Forest

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch high up in a tree, some distance away from the village.

Inuyasha looked into the distance, pensive. "So…she's dead."

A pear suddenly appeared and flew ominously at Inuyasha's back. He grabbed it nonchalantly and looked at it. Kurai and Rei appeared at the bottom of the tree, carrying a few bundles.

"Here! I'll share with you." Kurai said.

"What?! What's with all that food?" Inuyasha said.

"The villagers' offerings. Say, can't you come down? Let's eat together." Kurai said.

Kurai, Rei and Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree, near the rice fields. Kurai and Rei were munching away and Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously.

"You're up to somethin'. I know it." Inuyasha said.

Kurai continued eating and looking into the distance. "Am not."

Rei turned to Inuyasha. "You do hate me, don't you?"

"Not really, . I just think you two are in over your head." Inuyasha said.

"Look here, Inuyasha!" Rei said. "We aren't weaklings. We were raised as priestesses in a high class shrine in the Azumano district of Tokyo!"

"Th-The what of where ?" Inuyasha said. "I can't just let you have that jewel. I should be the one to protect it."

"I see." Kurai looked away from Inuyasha and onto her pear. "In case you should decide to get violent, then all I have to do is say "Koibito," and—"

Inuyasha crashed face-down violently onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean that." Kurai said.

Inuyasha pried his face off the ground. "Damn!"

Musashi

Kurai was lying on the floor of a hut, about to sleep.

"It's been two days since I arrived here. Grams...She must be so worried. I've gotta find a way to get back home." Kurai pulled her blanket and slept.

Outside

A flock of crows rested on a tree. One of them glowed and revealed three eyes. It stared at Kaede's hut and noticed the Shikon no Tama on Kurai's neck. Inuyasha appeared suddenly and clawed at the crows. They fled off and escape into the night sky.

"Great. They've followed the scent of the Jewel. Nasty vermin…" Inuyasha said.

Next Day

Kurai and Rei were walking away from the village into the forest.

"The Dark Forest… The Dry Well… I climbed out of there, so shouldn't it have a clue about how to get home?" Kurai said.

Musashi

At the village, Kaede was walking around.

"Kurai…? Rei…!" Kaede said.

Kiana came up to Kaede.

"They are nowhere to be found in the village." Kiana said.

"She couldn't have left the village alone…? I ought to have explained to her in more detail about the evil ones who seek the Shikon no Tama." Kaede said.

Inuyasha was standing on a roof, listening to the conversation, looking pensive.

Kurai and Rei were walking in the forest. A few mercenaries appeared among the bushes and follow her. They reached the Dry Well.

"Found it! The Dry Well I came out of." Kurai said.

The mercenaries pounced on her, covered her mouth and grabbed her.

"Kurai!" Rei said.

Dilapidated Hut

One of the mercenaries pinned Kurai onto the floor.

"Oww!" Kurai said.

"Boss! I captured her just like you ordered!" Bandit said. "She really has some strange clothes on. What's this flimsy wrap-around?" Bandit pulled on Kurai's capris.

Kurai shot up and yelled. "Cut it out, you pervert!"

"Well, you asked for it! Exposing yourself like that! You wanna marry me?" Bandit said.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" Kurai said.

"Give me the Jewel!" The boss of the mercenaries, a fat and big man, trudged slowly towards Kurai. He unsheathed his sword. Two mercenaries grabbed Kurai's arms.

"Hey, wait!" Kurai said.

"Hey Boss! Slice 'er in half in one swift stroke." Bandit said.

"Let me go!" Kurai said.

"Start praying!" Bandit said.

The boss sliced a bandit instead. Everyone gaped at the boss in fear.

"B-Boss!" The sliced bandit collapsed onto the ground.

"Made a mistake…" Boss said.

The boss readied for another attack. The mercenaries ran from him in fear. The boss swung his sword clumsily several times, but the mercenaries managed to dodge.

"Boss, where are you aiming?! It's her! Aren't you gonna slay this girl?!" Bandit pushed Kurai towards the Boss.

"What are you doing?! There's something wrong with your boss!" Kurai slapped away their hands. "Snap out of it or it'll be your turn next. Don't you get it?!"

The boss swung his sword at them, they squatted and dodged. They flew in different directions.

"No! Will somebody tell me why is it that me, who hasn't done a thing has to go through this?!" Kurai said.

Xxx

Inuyasha was leaping across a pond in the forest. He leapt onto a tree branch and sniffed the air.

Rei approached. "The bandits got my sister!"

"Oh, great. That stupid girl! Where'd she go with the Jewel?!" Inuyasha said.

Mercenaries' Hideout

The boss was still swinging violently, but clumsily at various things and directions. He hit one of the pillars and the roof start to collapse. One of the mercenaries was trapped under the rubble. Kurai ran towards him with a few other mercenaries.

"Are you all right?!" Kurai said.

"The exit is blocked!" Bandit said.

"Can you stand?" Kurai helped the mercenary out from the rubble.

"Thank you very much. Thank you." Bandit said.

"The Jewel… Give me the Shikon no Tama…" Boss said.

"He wants this Jewel. If I get rid of it, he won't come after me." Kurai said. "But why me?! Anyway, I have to get out of here!"

Kurai carried the injured mercenary and took a few steps sideways. The mercenaries hid behind her. When she moved a few steps more, they tumbled behind her too.

"Hey-y-y!" Kurai said.

Bandits laughed uneasily. "Heheh…"

The boss attacked the group but missed and crashed into the wall. Kagome passed the injured mercenary to the rest.

"I know! Take him!" Kurai said.

Kurai took the Shikon no Tama from the necklace and threw it out of a window.

"The Jewel… The Shikon no Tama!" Boss said.

Kurai turned to the mercenaries. "Now! Let's all push against the wall!"

Bandit pushed the wall with other mercenaries, but it didn't budge. "Boss! It's no good!"

"I am not your boss!" Kurai said.

The boss closed in on Kurai and swung his sword at Kurai. Kurai closed her eyes. Suddenly, Inuyasha crashed in from one of the walls and blocked the sword, breaking it into two. Rei landed beside him.

"Inuyasha!" Kurai said. "Rei!"

Inuyasha punched the boss in the face several times and he fell backwards onto the ground. The mercenaries ran past him and Kurai, escaping through the hole in the wall that Inuyasha burst out of.

"Boss, we're going ahead." Bandit said.

"Thanks again!" Bandit left with the rest.

Kurai turned to Inuyasha. "You came to rescue me?"

"Is it safe? The Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha said.

"Eh?" Kurai said.

"I'm asking you if the Shikon no Tama is safe!" Inuyasha said.

Kurai laughed uneasily. The boss trudged towards them. Kurai hid behind Inuyasha.

Rei covered her nose. "What's that smell?! That putrid smell!"

One of the buckles on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peer out of the hole and caws. It was the crow from last night in the village.

"What?!" Kurai said.

"His heart must've been torn apart a couple of nights ago. Then it nested there." Inuyasha said.

"He was being manipulated? I thought something was strange about him." Kurai said.

"Corpse Crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to fight." Inuyasha kicked the ground and aimed for the crow. "Disgusting!"

Inuyasha plunged his hand into the chest of the boss, where the crow was. The crow escaped from the hole in the boss's back. Inuyasha took out his hand and went to the side. The boss fell towards the ground, his flesh disintegrating at the same time. The Corpse Crow flew out of the window.

"It got away! Aren't you going after it?" Kurai said.

Inuyasha flexed his arms. "I can't go after every stupid demon. There's only one of me, after all."

"But…!" Kurai said.

Inuyasha spoke in a fierce and firm tone. "Forget it! I'm the one doing the fighting!"

Outside, the Corpse Crow picked up the Shikon no Tama with its beak.

"So I decide! Now what about the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha noticed the crow from the window. "Ahh! Is that the Jewel in its beak?!" Inuyasha turned to Kurai. "Why, you…!"

"I-I never said anything about having it on me." Kurai said defensively.

"Follow me!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha crashed out of the hut, grabbing onto Rei's hand. He stopped and noticed a quiver of arrows and a bow on the horses parked outside. He took the bow and arrow and leapt into the air, piggy-backing Rei. Kurai hopped on the trees just behind them.

"No way it's gettin' away!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha leapt in the air, chasing the crow.

"What're you doing?! Hurry and shoot that thing down!" Inuyasha said.

"Are you crazy?! I've never used a bow and arrow in my life!" Rei said.

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Shikon no Tama, it might transform!" Inuyasha said.

The crow swallowed the Shikon no Tama.

Rei gasped. "It just swallowed the Jewel!" Rei was resolute. "I'll try it!"

"All right!" Inuyasha said. "Make it one shot! Tsubaki was a master archer! If Kiana is right about you..." Inuyasha leapt into the air.

"I am Reiko! But...hit it!" Rei said.

Rei fired an arrow. It missed the crow by a long way off. Inuyasha, shocked, fell onto the ground.

"Erm… You're not lying about Tsubaki being a master archer, are you?" Rei said.

"Then you must be a klutz, !" Inuyasha said.

The crow transformed.

"Look, now it's gettin' bigger!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha got up and ran after the crow, piggybacking Rei.

"Aim!" Inuyasha said.

Rei fired another arrow. It missed the crow pathetically. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and plopped Rei onto the ground.

"Oww!" Rei said.

Inuyasha turned around and pointed at Rei, yelling. "Now I get it!" Inuyasha shook his finger at Rei. "NO WAY you're Tsubaki incarnated! Now I know there's nothing to worry about, !" Inuyasha ran off.

"Inuyasha!" Kurai said.

Musashi

The Corpse Crow flew over a river in the village. Several villagers were walking on a bridge spanning across the river, including a woman with her toddler. The Crow swiped the toddler and flew off with him in its claws.

"My son!" Woman said.

Inuyasha ran on top on the trees on the bank on the river. "Looking for food already? Well, you'd better think about running away from me first! You can't hunt if you're bein' hunted!"

Kurai reached the bridge and shouted. "No! Save the child!"

"Stupid!" Inuyasha leapt towards the crow.

Tthe Crow's body was clawed into pieces, which fell into the river together with the toddler. The toddler was struggling desperately in the rapid river, and two Narutos swam after him.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha landed on a rock in the river. "Where's the Shikon no Tama!"

The toddler was rapidly washed away by the current. His mother and the villagers ran along the riverbank, chasing the toddler.

"My son! Shokichi!'" Woman said.

One Inuyasha caught Shokichi and pulled him to the riverbank. Inuyasha reached the riverbank and got out of the water. The toddler ran towards his mother.

"Shokichi!" Woman said.

"Ma! I was so scared!" Shokichi said.

"Thanks!" Shokichi said.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" Woman said.

"It's okay, really." Inuyasha said, other shadow clones vanishing.

Underwater, the pieces of the Crow joined back and flew out of the surface into the air.

"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled to Kurai. "It's gettin' away!"

The Crow's claw, still on the toddler's back, tugged at him. Shokichi gasped in terror.

Kurai stared at the Crow, which was reforming. "I got this."

Kurai pointed her pentacle at the Corpse Crow, which was still reforming. "RA-JE!" Her handglowed white, then black and hot.

"Something's wrong!" Rei said, running forward as Kurai gained burns all over her hands.

The Shikon no Tama came shooting out of Kurai's hands and flew into the air. It shattered into tiny pieces, emitting a bright light.

"I did it!" Kurai sighed,

"She got it…?" Inuyasha said.

"But…what's that light?" Rei said.

The light from the Shikon no Tama suddenly disperse in many directions.

"Priestess Kaede… Up in the sky!" Kiana said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Kaede said.

Dark Forest

One piece rained down on them and fell into Inuyasha's hands.

He looked down; Kurai was on the ground. She looked dead. He sniffed her. She was still alive; just barely.

He held the shard out to her; it absorbed into her skin, and she opened her eyes. He brightened; stepped back.

Inuyasha had nearly killed his mate again. He had to make this right; make her soul; the Shikon, whole again.

As he felt his demonic power return to him, he knew he could do it.

At that moment, the shadow that was Naraku crossed the land.


	4. Well

Kurai and Reiko were in a forest, by a waterfall.

"You've gotta be kidding! Even if it is Feudal Japan… There's no hot baths?!" Kurai was standing naked in a river, shivering. "C-C-Cuh-Cuh…" Kurai squatted into the river. "Cold!"

Kaede was sitting on the riverbank by the fire. "Kurai, Reiko, don't force it. Come on out."

"No! I'm all bloody and dirty. And I can't stand my filthy hair!" Reiko snapped.

Kurai gathered herself for a moment and plunged into the water. Kaede gave up and sighed. Upwards there was a cliff overlooking the riverbank. Inuyasha was resting on one of the tree branches, eyeing Kurai sideways spitefully. Kurai was swimming in the river.

Kurai was thinking. _The Sacred Jewel…_

**The Night Before**

Kurai held up her and and it glowed the pink color of the Shikon. She looked at it intently. Kurai, Reiko, Inuyasha, and Kaede were sitting in Kaede's hut, by the fire.

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"What happened to the Jewel?!" Inuyasha snapped

"Kurai is the catalyst for the Shikon no Tama," Kiana said, entering the hut. "When she comes into contact with a shard she absorbs it."

"But then...what about the jewel?" Kurai wondered. "I still feel it's power."

"It can be used still, but only by and through you," Kaede confirmed. "It is a mystery, but Lady Midoriko's soul is contained in the jewel, and Kurai is the Lady Priestess' reincarnation. It is only natural that she should call back the pieces of her own soul."

"It wasn't my fault… was it?" Kurai said. _I feel sort of responsible…_

"Kurai, Reiko, Inuyasha… You must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel!" Kaede said.

"Heh?" Kurai said, shocked.

"Listen up, old hag! I'm one of the "evil-doers" looking for the Jewel!" Inuyasha said.

"He has a point." Reiko said.

"It cannot be helped…" Kaede said.

**Present Day**

Kurai and Reiko were swimming and bathing in the river.

"_Besides, I don't have such powers…! And Inuyasha is so selfish!"_ Kurai thought.

Kurai stood up in the water, and walked towards Kaede. She looked upwards, noticing Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha was sitting on the ledge of the cliff, staring at Kurai innocently, blinking his eyes. Horrified, Kurai screamed and sat back into the water.

"Koibito!" Kurai shouted

The rosary on INU's neck pulled at him, making him fall flat-faced onto the ground.

"So you are here, Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"Damn! I'd forgotten about the subjudawhatchamacallit." Inuyasha said.

Kurai put her clothes on behind a bush. "Shame on you! Spying like that!"

"Huh?! Keh! Idiot! All I was doing was-" Inuyasha said.

Reiko was holding the jewel up and turned to Inuyasha. "…trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. Yes, I know."

Inuyasha sat up. "If you knew, why'd you ask?"

"The future looks very bleak… Inuyasha, unless you join forces with Kurai, who has the ability to "see" the Jewel, there is no way all of the fragments will be found." Kaede said.

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worryin'!" Inuyasha said.

"Do you really dislike me that much, huh?" Kurai asked.

Kurai walked up to Inuyasha wearing Kaede's priestess clothes, with her hair loose, looking exactly like Midoriko, minus the armor.

Midoriko... Inuyasha thought.

A while later, Kurai was folding her school uniform. Inuyasha sat with his hands on the ground (like a dog), stared at Kurai and growled.

"What's that expression on your face, Inuyasha?" Kaede said.

Reiko chuckled.

Inuyasha shoved himself sideways from them. Kurai glared back.

"I am the catalyst for the Shikon no Tama." Kurai splayed out her hand which glowed pink with the Jewel's power. Kurai shivered. "That means-"

"That you are the perfect prey!" a woman responded, and hairs caught Kurai around the arms and legs, dragging her away.

Xxx

"Sister!" Reiko yelled. Her eyes flashed gold as anger and frustration overwhelmed her. "Kiana, why would a demon take my sister?"

"It is simple," Kiana responded. "That girl is the jewel now. She is a power source to any and all demons."

Reiko's fists clenched in anger and it took a moment for her to realize that Inuyasha had responded the same way.

"You're worried about Kurai?" Reiko asked in surprise.

"No way stupid," he responded irritably. "It's the Jewel I'm after."

"KOIBITO!" yelled Reiko.

Inuyasha faceplanted on the ground

Xxx

"Priestess Kaede…" Kiana said.

"Yes?" Kaede said.

"The girls in the village are in trouble." Kiana said.

"I see. I will be right there." Kaede said, and turned to Kiana. "I must return. Do not fight."

Kiana bowed to them and walked back to the village with Kaede. There was a long silence between Reiko and Inuyasha.

Reiko stood up and headed off.

"Hey. Where you going?" Inuyasha said.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to find my sister. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Reiko walked off.

Inuyasha stood up. "Going home…? Hey!"

Reiko turned around. "What?! It's useless to try and stop me."

Inuyasha appeared in front of Reiko. "You can't just—"

"Koibito." Reiko said.

Inuyasha faceplanted.

Xxx

"This way, Priestess Kaede…" Kiana said.

Kaede entered the hut with Kiana. "She suddenly collapsed?"

A girl lay unconscious on a mat.

"Yes. She was just fine this morning." Kiana said.

"I see." Kaede said.

Kaede walked towards the girl. Suddenly, strange sounds were heard and Kaede stopped.

"Hmm?! Stay back!" Kaede said.

"Huh?!" Kiana said.

The girl suddenly floated in the air but she remained unconscious.

"She's… floating!" Kiana said.

The girl, floating in midair, turned around to face them, with outstretched arms and drooping head. Her hand raised slightly, revealing several strands of hair coiled around her hand.

"Hair…?!" Kaede aid.

A cleaver on the floor started trembling and flew into the girl's hand. She raised it and attacked.

A woman dropped to the ground.

"Hello there," she said softly, hopping around on air. "I have never seen two humans who looked just like each other. How strange..."

And before she knew it, Reiko was propelled into the air over the well and her head was gently tilted back as thin chords pulled around her neck.

Then she saw it. The demoness was surrounded by a web of hair. This hair was holding Reiko captive, and attacking Inuyasha.

Reiko walked up to the Dry Well.

_Maybe Kurai went home?_ Reiko thought.

Something glimmered in the light. A falling leaf was sliced cleanly into two when it passed it. Reiko noticed and got up. Something cut her face. She looked around to find a tangle of very long hair surrounding her.

"It can't be! That's hair!" Reiko said.

A woman appeared and stood on a strand of hair.

_No_, Reiko thought. _That is no woman. That is a demon._

"Oh, my! You can see it, then… my web of hair." The woman had hair wrapped around her fingers, like a puppeteer's strings "But being able to "see" it isn't enough…"

"Who're you?!" Reiko said.

The woman giggled evilly.

xxx

Inuyasha ran through a forest and leapt into the air.

_Let her go, who cares?_ Inuyasha thought. _I'm NOT going to save that Kurai girl._

He passed by Reiko and the woman standing over the well. Inuyasha paused, to see what was happening.

"They call me Mana of the Dolls." Mana said. "Though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out!" She stretched out her hand toward Reiko. "What have you done to the Shikon no Tama? Why is it inside that mortal girl?"

"Give me back my sister!" Reiko snapped bravely.

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?" Mana shouted.

"I… I don't know." Reiko noticed Inuyasha watching.

A sword floated towards Mana. "I see." Mana took the sword and jumped towards Reiko. "In that case…you may as well die!"

Mana swung her sword at Reiko. Reiko stepped backwards and falls into the well, screaming.

At the last moment she cried out for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Find my sister! She's using Kurai as a power source!"

Mana threw her swords in Reiko's direction in the well.

"It's useless to try and escape!" Mana said.

Nothing happened. Mana landed on top of the well. Her sword returned to her.

"Gone…" Mana peered into the well. "Who was that girl?"

"Gotta investigate this." Inuyasha said and leapt off.

Xxx

Inuyasha leapt again, entering the village. Several women floated in midair in the village square, all unconscious and holding a weapon in their hand. Inuyasha landed.

"What's with you all?" Inuyasha said.

One by one the women raised their weapon.

"Interesting! Wanna take me on, huh?" Inuyasha said.

The women floated towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was getting ready to fight the floating girls.

"Wait a minute! They're all girls from the village. What's going on? Planning to tie me up again? Well, I'm not giving in." Inuyasha said.

Kaede was injured and crawling towards Inuyasha slowly. "Inuyasha, don't do it! Do not harm the girls!"

"Old Kaede!" Inuyasha leapt to where Kaede was. "Wow, look at you. You're a bloody mess."

"Have you nothing nicer to say?" Kaede said.

"So why shouldn't I hurt 'em, huh? They're sure tryin' to hurt me." Inuyasha said.

The girls closed in on Inuyasha and Kaede.

"They're all under a spell." Kaede looked around. "Kurai? Where's Kurai? And what happened to Reiko?"

"Reiko went back to her own land. Kurai...that demon has her. I don't need them to handle this." Inuyasha said.

"You mustn't. Do not touch the village girls!" Kaede said.

"Will you quit flappin' your gums already? Or have you forgotten they're after you, too." Inuyasha said.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha? We must get to the one who is controlling them." Kaede said.

One of the girls flew at Inuyasha and attacked. Inuyasha dodged.

"Now you've completely lost it." Inuyasha said.

"Then Inuyasha, please… Cut the hair! Just cut the hair and the trance will be broken!" Kaede said.

"The what? I don't see anything." Inuyasha said.

xxx

Mana's hands were moving like a puppeteer's, controlling the hair around her fingers. She was sitting calmly on a tree.

"Now, then… Time to draw close this prey." Mana said.

Xxx

Inuyasha attacked one of the girls. She dodged and flew upwards. She raised a cleaver. Other girls also floated higher up in the air.

"No! Inuyasha, run!" Kaede said.

Several strands of hair coiled around Inuyasha, immobilizing him. Mana giggled evilly while controlling the strands around her floating bodies were controlled by hair, and they moved around Inuyasha to coil hair around him.

"They're not too smart, whoever's behind this. I may be tangled up, but even if I can't see who's doing it, I can cut down whoever's in front of me!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha pulled at the hair tangling him. Mana let some slack in the hair around her fingers.

"Oh, so sorry!" Mana said.

Inuyasha fell to the ground due to the slack in the hair tangling him.

"I suppose I've teased you long enough." Mana said.

Her fingers spread out, making a 'cat's cradle' hair formation with her fingers. She pulled her hands apart, making the 'cat's cradle' tighten into a smaller ring. Inuyasha lifted off the ground and slammed unto a tree. The tension of the hair tightly coiled around his neck and hands were making him wince in pain. He struggled in vain.

"Inuyasha…!" Kaede said.

Mana spread out her arms. Many strands of hair came out from her chest. The grip of the hair on him tightened, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Nnyaah!" Inuyasha gathered his strength.

Inuyasha let out a yell and pulled at the hair tangling around him and the tree. The tension in the hair tightened and slices the tree trunk, making it break into pieces. The tree fell and Inuyasha was released from the hair. The hair around Mana's fingers suddenly slack and droop.

Mana was surprised. "The tension's gone. The head must not have been severed." Mana was pissed.

Inuyasha felt around his neck, gasping for air.

"Oh, man… I thought I was done for." Inuyasha said.

"If you'd been a mere human, it would have come clean off." Mana said.

Some metallic sounds were heard in the background. The two of them looked up to find a few villager men, unconscious, floating towards them with weapons in their hands.

"The village men!" Kaede said.

"More human puppets? It's gettin' kinda old." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, leave this to me and make your escape." Kaede said.

"Aw man, would you quit bein' such a martyr an'—" Inuyasha said.

Kaede collapsed onto the ground.

"Old Kaede!" Inuyasha said.

Kaede winced in pain from her injuries. "Inu…yasha…"

"Can't be helped." Inuyasha said.

Mana was on the tree, retrieving the puppet-ting hair. The end of the strand reached her, and a strand of silver hair was seen.

"Ooh! Such pretty, silver hair." Mana said.

Inuyasha was piggybacking Kaede.

"Hang in there, old woman!" Inuyasha said.

Kaede noticed a web of tight hair in front of them "Be careful, Inuyasha! The hair…"

Inuyasha leapt through the air, and snapping the hair without feeling anything or getting injured "You say somethin', old woman?"

"Never mind." Kaede said.

Mana swung from tree to tree using three strands of hair as a vine.

"Such a stubborn one. This is fun. And this silver hair… I must have it!" Mana said.

xxx

Evening, in a forest. Kaede lay on a heap of fallen leaves, in pain. Inuyasha squatted next to her.

"Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then." Inuyasha said.

"Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers… Hurry… Kurai and Reiko can—" Kaede said.

"So they can see it, too?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes. For this foe, Reiko… Reiko is necessary for victory…" Kaede said.

Kaede winced in pain and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her intently.

Xxx

Evening, in modern day Japan. Reiko lay unconscious in a dark pit.

Reiko woke and looked around. "Where is this?" Reiko felt the ground. "The bottom of the well. That's right… That girl came after me and pushed me into the well."

It was as she feared: she was in the present.

"We've looked in this well over and over again." Grams said.

"But I already told you, it's where she fell in!" Atsuko said.

"You must've been dreaming." Grams shone a torchlight into the well.

"It's the truth!" Atsuko looked down into the well to find Reiko under the rays of the torchlight.

"Grams! Mom!" Reiko said.

In the courtyard of the shrine, Reiko looked at the scenery outside: the temple structures, telephone poles, shops in the streets.

_I'm back… Back to my own time. _Reiko thought

Grams was standing behind Reiko with Atsuko. "Reiko, you've been gone for three days… We've been so worried. Where's Kurai?"

"Honey, what happened to you?" Atsuko said.

_I'm not dreaming! I'm really home! _Reiko thought.

Reiko's eyes started to tear. She turned around and dove into Grams' arms and wailed loudly.

"Grams! I was so scared!" Reiko said.

"Reiko… What happened?!" Grams said.

"I'm separated from Sister forever!" Reiko said.

Xxx

Back in the Feudal Era, in a forest, Kaede lay on a heap of leaves with her eyes closed and her arms across her, in a serene position. Inuyasha was next to her, digging a pit in the ground (like a dog).

Inuyasha got up, in serious tone. "Okay… This is it, old woman."

Kaede was in the pit, buried under a pile of soil.

Inuyasha was piling more soil onto Kaede. "Givin' you a decent burial's the least I can do."

"Fine." Kaede opened her eyes "Only…I'm not dead yet."

"What I meant was, bury you to hide here. I'll even come back an' dig you out, if I don't forget." Inuyasha grabbed a pile of leaves and spread it on top of the soil.

"Are you sure? You had better not forget." Kaede said.

Inuyasha got up and starts to walk away. Kaede's hands raised from the 'grave', pointing at Inuyasha.

"Do not forget, Inuyasha!" Kaede said.

Inuyasha was exasperated. "I know! I know!"

Inuyasha sprinted across the forest. "Curse that stupid girl! Where'd she run off to, at a time like this?"

Xxx

Reiko was a bathtub in her home, having a soak.

Reiko was closing her eyes and enjoying the warm water. "Happiness at last. I'll go back and get Sister in the morning."

xxx

Inuyasha was sprinting across the forest. A huge pile of hair flew after Inuyasha.

Mana controlled some hair around her fingers, giggling. "Wherever she went, she won't get away!"

xxx

Reiko was in the shower, combing her wet hair with her fingers.

"It feels so good." Reiko said.


	5. Mana of the Dolls

It was Nighttime in the Hikawa residence. Grams and Atsuko gathered around the living room table.

"Grams, is Reiko's story true?" Atsuko said.

Grams grunted and folded her arms.

"As the legend of our shrine goes… There is something in the "bone-devouring well" that takes the corpses of evil spirits and makes them disappear somewhere." Grams said. "And if this "somewhere" is in the time dimension… Well, we must do something."

Atsuko looked at Grams, puzzled.

xxx

Grams finished nailing several planks on mouth of the well. She attached a lot of paper oracles/charms all over the well.

"There!" Grams laughed smugly to herself.

Xxx

Reiko woke, very sore and suddenly aware of a stark empty feeling that she had never felt before in her entire life. Being a twin, she had never, not in her entire life, felt alone. Her mind was connected to her sisters; heck, even their spirits were connected. They felt each others' pain, and there had never been a moment when she couldn't feel her sister's heart beating.

But now…everything was eerily silent. She could hear no thoughts, no emotions, no whisper of a breath. Was Reiko truly alone in the world? Was Kuri dead?

_No!_ Reiko insisted to herself. _Kuri is fine! She won't die so easily! Inuyasha will save her! And…I-I just can't give up! There has to be something…_

She climbed out of the well and noticed immediately that the storm had cleared, leaving the afternoon cool and dry. She went into the house and caught little Kit in her hands.

"Hey there," she said softly. "Were you lonely? I guess you had to fend for yourself while Sis and I were away on our adventure."

Reiko grinned and put food and water in front of Kit.

After busying herself with that, she began packing a bag. She grabbed a first aid kit and filled it with their entire medicine cabinet. Considering their mother, Atsuko, had been a nurse, both sisters were well trained in medicine.

She then went into her sister's room and got some of her real swords that she had collected over the years. The last thing she got was her bow and arrows from Archery Class at school.

She walked over to the well and set the bag down. She knelt next to the well and stared down. Reiko strained her mind as it began to get dark. But still there was no sense of her sister. No sense of the Shikon no Tama.

Reiko spoke to Grams who was drinking tea calmly. "Huh? Sealed?"

"Yes… With written oracles to ward off evil spirits and seal off the entry to the netherworld. The well will never be opened again." Grams said

Grams picked up her tea cup. Reiko paused for a while, looking concerned.

xxx

In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was sprinting across a dark forest. He stopped near the well and sniffed the ground.

"No mistaking the smell of that girl…" Inuyasha noticed the pile of Reiko's school uniform next to the well. "Her clothing… Damn! She really did go home…" Inuyasha jumped into the well. "In here!"

xxx

Reiko scoffed. "Yes… Inuyasha can manage without me." Reiko clapped, determined. "All right, I'll forget him! Besides, I can never return to that world again."

"Reiko, Mana is on the phone. And it's also dinnertime!" Atsuko said.

Reiko was cheerful. "Okay!" Reiko got out of bed.

At the dinner table, a hotpot was simmering. Reiko and Grams were talking.

"Grams… Will the seals on the well ever come off?" Reiko said.

"Never. Each seal contains powerful words of magic that can't be broken. No matter what kind of evil spirit, it will be impossible." Grams said.

Reiko knelt down at the table, happily. "It's hot pot for dinner!"

"So you can rest assured, Reiko." Grams aid.

"Hot pot! Hot pot! Hot pot!" Reiko said.

"She's not listening." Atsuko laughed.

Reiko gave a blissful sigh, thinking. "It's such a glorious age!"

Reiko grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Let's dig in!" Reiko said.

Xxx

Reiko stood, her jeans covered in mud because of the previous day's rain. Her senses seemed to be pointing her in the direction of the front yard. She went into the front yard and walked over to the tree in between the two houses.

That tree…it was the same tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to. Reiko was sure of it. She placed a hand on it, and felt a pulse of energy shift into her body.

Her mind was taken back to the half demon holding the shikon no tama. She felt herself shoot an arrow, pin him to a tree. She saw the betrayal in his eyes.

"M-Midoriko…"

That name...

And then she was back in the present. Someone was shaking her awake.

"Reiko?" Inuyasha said, poking her. "Reiko who told you you could leave us back there?!"

Reiko sat up shakily. "I didn't leave you. I fell in. But how did you get back?"

"Through the well!" he replied, as if it was obvious.

Reiko eyed him warily, checking for injuries, and then she saw it. A hair, and it was moving!

"I-Inu-" she began, but it was too late.

The hair had latched itself around his neck. Kiana gasped, choking. Reiko had nothing sharp to cut with.

Then she eyed his claws. Maybe...she did.

She grabbed his hand and used it to snap the controlling hair, causing the line to fall slack.

Then she attempted to let go, but he caught her chin in his hands. "Y-You..."

Reiko pulled back swiftly. "My sister."

"Yes of course." Kiana said.

And with those words they were back down the well.

Reiko could happily feel her sister again as she and Kiana emerged from the well.

"Inuyasha," she said, looking at the half-demon, who was pacing in front of the well. "Kuri is being used as a power source. In the middle of a hairball."

"Right," he said, placing his Robe of the Fire Rat on her. "Don't worry, I'll get your sister back. Just don't get in the way!"

xxx

Kuri came to slowly, aware that she was being drained and kept immobile. Straining her powers, Kuri felt Inuyasha, Kiana and Reiko closing in on Mana's lair.

Mana came close to Kuri, caressing her hair and sifting it through her fingers. "I have never seen this on anyone before. What do you call this?"

"Curls," Kuri hissed, frustrated at her lack of mobility and diluted powers.

Mana pouted. "It's too bad I can't have them. But I can't kill the Shikon no Tama. At least...not until I figure out how to get the jewel out of you."

She stroked Kuri's cheek and pressed with a nail until she winced as blood trickled down her cheek. Kuri cried out in pain.

xxx

"Watch out! There's hair all over the well, too!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. "Are you saying that this Mana with the combed Hair is after us?"

Reiko followed. "Yes. Look, she took Kuri, yet she still comes after us!"

"Hold it! Did you say she took it?!" Inuyasha said.

Reiko ignored and looked into the forest. "I can see several glowing strands of hair there. There's the main strand that's been bewitching the others. That means if we follow the main strand, we'll find Mana!" Reiko pointed in a direction. "That way!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha leapt across a pond, piggybacking Reiko. They ran through a forest, and reached an campfire site. Corpses of warriors struck down with arrows surrounded a campfire.

"A bonfire…" Inuyasha said.

"Their heads are gone!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha let Reiko off his back and examined the corpses. "They're fallen warriors. They must've gotten tangled in the hair strands. Such bad luck." Inuyasha turned around to look at Reiko. "Stop looking so depressed! And don't start whining about wanting to go home."

Reiko picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I…thought I'd borrow this! We must destroy Mana quickly or many innocent people will die."

Inuyasha looked at Reiko intently. They resumed their journey. Inuyasha hopped up a cliff surface, piggybacking Reiko.

"The arrows you shoot probably won't hit their targets." Inuyasha said.

"How rude! If I practice, maybe…!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha leapt onto a tree trunk. "Practice? Did you practice?"

"From now on! Just watch me! I'm going to improve!" Reiko was determined and clenched her fist.

Huh?! This girl… She's hopeless, but I gotta admit, she's gutsy. Inuyasha thought

"The main lines are gathering. She's close!" Reiko said.

Many strands of taut hair surrounded the trees in the forest. They tightened suddenly, slicing off the trunk that they were standing on. They leapt off. Bundles of hair surged towards them.

"They're coming!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha leapt into the air.

"From the left! The right, too!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha somersaulted. More bundles of hair appeared.

"Too many! Use your instincts to evade them!" Reiko said.

"Whhaa-?! What a useless woman! I thought you came to fight?!" Inuyasha said.

"There! Before you!" Reiko said.

Inuyasha leapt onto a rock. "The rear, too?!" Inuyasha leapt to another rock.

Inuyasha slid down a slope while piggybacking Kuri. A bundle of hair suddenly coiled around Inuyasha wrist and pulled him into the air. Reiko fell off and landed face down on the slope.

Reiko got up. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was hoisted in the air among a web of hair which surrounded a giant sphere of hair.

Mana was carving a mark of blood into the cheek of Kuri.

Get your filthy hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Mana laughed a little. "I knew you'd come running back if I hurt her. You want the Jewel to be a full demon, don't you?"

Kuri heard the growl in his voice as he ran forward to attack her. "Kuri!"

The sound of him saying her name and the knowledge that he had returned for her gave Kuri strength. The bonds slowly began to give way.

At that moment Reiko's arrow pierced Mana's nest. The mess of skulls and hair fell to the ground.

"You little bitch!" she yelled, pulling Reiko up in the same position Kuri was in. But somehow, Reiko wasn't cut as easily by the hair.

Inuyasha freed himself used his Blades of Blood to attack Mana. While they were fighting Kuri snapped herself free.

Kuri's mind slowly became sharper as she began to located the source of all the trouble. She ran forward and gripped the skull just as Mana went to attack Inuyasha again. She crushed the skull with my hands, snapping the comb inside.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kuri muttered, dropping to the ground and panting for air.

Reiko and Inuyasha were suddenly next to Kuri.

Mana's eyes cleared and she vanished into the trees.

Kuri walked off, pissed.

Xxx

Reiko shook her head at her sister as Kuri walked ahead of them.

"What the heck does she mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Why is she running off?"

"My sister's jealous," Reiko said simply. "And you're an idiot! Koibito!"

Inuyasha was forced to the ground.

Kiana chuckled.


	6. Return of the Alpha

Jealous? Inuyasha wondered to himself. That is strange. For Kuri to be jealous.

"You okay?" Reiko asked from behind him.

Inuyasha jumped. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Well cuz..." Reiko said. "You've been staring down Mom's well for over an hour. If Sis was coming back today she'd be here already."

Inuyasha sighed. "You stay here and keep an eye out for trouble. I'm going to get Kuri."

Xxx

Kuri knelt next to Mom's grave, gently finishing the planting of the cherry tree. Kuri felt frustrated tears fall down her cheeks and hit the soil.

"Heya, Mom," Kuri said gently. "I wish you were here. Remember when Reiko and I were little and Grams gave us both the same toy? You got so mad. You told her that you wanted us to be individuals, and that I was a creative fighting spirit, whereas Reiko was a laid back pacifist gamer. You always knew us.

"But what do I do now? We've been going down your well to the Feudal Era and we both like the same guy. It's never happened before. Mom, what do I do? I can't go back…not with them close like that. But…they said I was the catalyst.

"Mom, I-I just…

"Come home, Kuri," Inuyasha said, standing at the gate of the cemetery.

Kuri looked up, my cheeks wet with tears.

He ran over, taking her chin in his hands, examining her face. "Why are you crying? What—"

Then he noticed the grave. "She's your mom, huh?"

Kuri nodded. "I-Inuyasha…you were worried?"

He looked away. "Don't be stupid. Your sister sent me. And I have to keep the Jewel accounted for."

"KOIBITO!" Kuri shouted angrily, exiting the graveyard.

Xxx

Reiko was helping Kiana with some daily tasks, as well as learning new spells to use to get rid of demons. She learned protective spells as well.

Suddenly she sensed something. It was a demon, but it had to be tiny or have very little power.

It hopped into her hand and she giggled. "Hi there."

"You must have been near Lord Inuyasha," he said. "I am Myoga the Flea. I am the keeper of his father's tomb."

Reiko laughed. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, um, protecting it?"

"I ran as soon as it was attacked," replied Myoga.

"Men are trying to violate my old man's tomb?" Inuyasha asked.

"I, Myoga, protector of the tomb, could bear it no longer and here I am." Myoga said.

"You abandoned the tomb and ran away?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"But that tomb was just stone. The urn itself is in another location." Myoga protested.

"Then where is it?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

Myoga shrugged. "Well, I do not know myself."

"And you call yourself a tomb protector?!" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"Inuyasha, I have heard that your father… was a phantom dog that once ruled over the western region." Kaede said.

Inuyasha rested his face on his hand. "I don't remember much about 'im."

"He was a magnificent and powerful demon. And his blood was so flavorful. Master Inuyasha has inherited the tasty blood from his father." Myoga grinned.

Kuri was curious. "Hmmm… and his mother?"

"His mother was very beautiful." Myoga praised.

Inuyasha stamped on Myoga with his heel and twisted it in anger.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rough!" Reiko said.

"My mother died a long time ago!" Inuyasha stormed out of the hut.

"Why? Did I say something to anger him?" Kuri said.

"Hmmm… I do not know." Kaede said.

"All I did was ask about his mother." Kuri said.

"Master Inuyasha is always like that when the subject turns to his mother." Myoga pointed out.

Kaede remained silent and tended to the fire. Kuri looked puzzled and thought for awhile. She got up.

xxx

It was Nighttime, Inuyasha was sitting on his tree, staring into space and looking pissed off. Kuri appeared in the background and cycled towards the tree. She got off the bicycle and pushed it along.

_His father was a full-fledged demon. And Inuyasha is a half-demon. Half demon…does that mean the other half is human? Is that why…?_ Kuri thought

xxx

"Too late," said Reiko, tilting her head and sensing the waves of a powerful demon approaching. His waves were similar to Inuyasha's, but they were the waves of a full demon.

"Kiana, stay here and protect the village," Reiko said, her eyes narrowing in determination. "I sense a trap."

Reiko put her bow and arrows over her shoulder and ran off into the woods toward the well. There was no sign ofI Inuyasha or her twin. But she did sense something sinister.

Out of the darkness loomed a palanquin with a woman inside. A large demon grabbed her and began to crush her.

"What a foolish thing for you to do," Reiko said angrily, shooting a glowing arrow at the creature. It quickly exploded.

"That creature was mine, human," said a voice, and down stepped a very attractive demon.

Reiko, for her part, didn't let her confidence waver, and cocked an arrow in his direction. "The next one's aimed at your heart! What do you want with Inuyasha and why do you have that thing disguised as his mother?"

"How does she know that?!" a little green imp said. "Kill the human quickly Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair in disdain. "Silence Jaken. Girl, how is it you know so much with a mere glance?"

"My name is Reiko! And if you must know, I'm no human!" she lowered her arrow. "I am a wise fox of fortune!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "So what is Inuyasha to you? Why protect him?"

Reiko paused. She did not really know. She wanted to say that he was her friend. Or that she did it because her sister loved him.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. "You should not have let your guard down."

Suddenly he held her up by the neck. "I will reduce you to ash."

He raised his poison claw.

Xxx

Kuri came into the clearing with two glowing swords in hand and Inuyasha close behind. "Let go of her!"

To her surprise, the silver haired demon dropped Reiko. "What?! Why do you look so much alike?"

"I swear you'd think they've never seen a twin before!" Reiko said standing.

A gust of strong wind blew suddenly.

"Wh-what?!" Kuri said.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree branch. "Get down!" Inuyasha plopped Kuri's head onto the ground.

Kuri raised her soiled face, chiding. "Inuyasha!"

"Can you feel it? There's something weird coming." Inuyasha said.

In the sky, the silhouette of a palanquin was seen floating across the sky, backlit by the moon. Several demons guarded the palanquin.

"A noble's palanquin?" Kuri said.

The screen of the palanquin flew open, revealing a woman in chains inside.

"There's a lady inside." Kuri said.

Inuyasha got up and walked a few steps forward.

"Inuyasha! What's the matter?" Kuri said.

Inuyasha spoke softly. "M-my mother…?"

"You are… Inuyasha!" Izayoi said as the chains tugged at her. "Agh!"

Inuyasha ran forward. "Mom!"

Kuri followed. "What's happening? I thought you said your mother was dead!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Izayoi called.

The palanquin flew towards a cloud swirl in the sky, from which a gigantic demon claw reached out and crashed it. The rest of the demon appeared, with eerie red eyes, among the clouds and clenching Izayoi tightly in his fist. Inuyasha's mother looked unconscious.

"Inuyasha, your mother!" Kuri shouted.

"You…" Inuyasha leapt into the air but a torrent of fire surged suddenly towards him. "Damn!"

It was JAK who released the fire from his Human Head Staff. He was standing on the arm of the huge demon. Inuyasha landed and cursed Jaken. Sesshomaru appeared, standing on the shoulder of the giant demon.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken said.

"We kill him after our business is done." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said.

"You… Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.

"Admirable… so you remember your older brother?" Inuyasha said.

"Older brother? Your brother?" Inuyasha said.

"A mortal girl?" Sesshomaru was surprised.

Kuri hid behind Inuyasha. "Wh-what?"

"Inuyasha… It suits you to stick to humans." Sesshomaru said.

A chain around Izayoi's neck was raised, causing her to wince in pain.

"Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha ground his teeth in anger.

So Inuyasha's mother is human, after all! Kuri thought.

"Sesshomaru… you! Did you come all this way just to tell me that?" Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our father's grave." Sesshomaru said.

"Grave? Who knows?!" Inuyasha said.

"Visible, but invisible… The true protector of the grave cannot see it." That is the clue to the gravesite." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! That's for sure!" Inuyasha said.

"I see… Then it can't be helped. Your mother will suffer for it." Sesshomaru whipped the giant demon, who winced in pain and clenched his fist, thus hurting Izayoi.

"Inuyasha!" Kuri said.

"Are you stupid?! My mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for such a trick!" Inuyasha said.

"Trick, huh?" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!" Jaken said.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi called.

"It's not some trick…?!" Inuyasha thought in disbelief.

"I am returned from the dead…" Izayoi reached out to him.

Little demon imps tugged at the chains around her and she fainted from the pain.

"Damn! Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha leapt up and clawed the giant demon's hand, cutting it into two. The fist which was clenching Izayoi fell to the ground. The demon growled in pain. Inuyasha landed. The little demons which were tugging at Izayoi fled once they landed on the ground.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha's mother?" Kuri said.

"Kuri! Take my mother and go!" Inuyasha said.

"You will not escape." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru whipped the demon again, which growled in pain defenselessly.

"You hopeless imbecile!" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru whipped the demon cruelly again, this time in the face. The demon growled and reached towards Izayoi.

"Mother!" Inuyasha ran towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha blocked the demon's hand from his mother and the hand stabbed into his back instead. She gasped in horror and held out a white glowing orb in her hand, which enlarged and engulfs Inuyasha, Kuri and her. Sesshomaru shielded his face from the bright light. When the bright light stops, Inuyasha, Izayoi and Kuri are gone.

"What a nuisance." Sesshomaru said.

"It's going well, my lord. Just leave everything to Jaken!" Jaken said.

"You made me go along with this silly scheme… If it fails… You will die." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken fell back in terror. "Oh… Please leave it to me."

xxx

INU and Kuri appeared, unconscious, laying in a serene and enchanted garden, next to a pond. Inuyasha woke.

Inuyasha looked around. "Where is this?"

Izayoi walked up to behind Inuyasha. "We are at the border of the spirit world. I must now return."

"The spirit world?" Inuyasha spoke softly. "Yes… You are dead, after all."

Izayoi turned around and walked away. Inuyasha glanced at Kuri who was still unconscious, and followed his mother. They walked a little further on the grass, next to the pond.

Izayoi was happy. "Inuyasha… How you have grown."

"Of course! I was just a little kid when you died." Inuyasha gave a spiteful look.

"It was a violent age. And I left you… all alone with no one to care for you. Forgive me." Izayoi stopped and turned to Inuyasha. "How you must have suffered."

Inuyasha turned around and folded his arms. "It wasn't your fault."

Izayoi spoke gently. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned around to face her. Kuri awoke.

Huh?! Inuyasha and his mother… They're okay. Kuri tried to get up, thinking. Wh-what… My body… I can't move!

Kuri looked at Inuyasha and Izayoi, and noticed her reflection in the pond.

Huh?! There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! My voice… I can't speak! Kuri thought.

Izayoi walked to his side.

"Mother…" Inuyasha said.

"Parting is so sad… Inuyasha." Izayoi said.

"Yes…" Inuyasha said.

Have you realized it, Inuyasha? She doesn't have a face! She's not your mother! Kuri thought desperately.

The reflection of Inuyasha and Izayoi's were in the pond. They faced each other, a little sideways, but there were no facial features on the face of Izayoi.


	7. Broken Chains

It was Nighttime, and a group of villagers were searching the forest, holding torches in their hands.

"Kuri-san! Reiko-san!" The villagers said.

Two villagers found Kuri and Reiko's backpacks under a tree and waves to the rest.

"Hey Look!"

"Over here!"

The villagers gathered around the bags.

Xxx

Kuri, Inuyasha and Izayoi were in in Otherworld. The reflection of Izayoi was seen in the pond, but there were no facial features on her face in the water. Kuri laid sideways on the ground, unable to move.

There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! Inu- My voice… I can't speak. Please notice it, Inuyasha! She doesn't have a face! She's… not your mother! Kuri thought.

"Inuyasha… I must return to the Otherworld." Izayoi said.

"Oh… Must you go?" Inuyasha said.

Izayoi held up a lotus flower in her hand and let it fall into the water. The petals fell apart and caused ripples in the water.

" Good boy… Let me hold you tight." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked dreamy, turned around and they hugged face to face. "I won't let go." Izayoi sank her hands into his back. "Become one with me."

Inuyasha winced in pain. "Mother…" Izayoi lost consciousness.

Inuyasha! Wh-Why can't I move?! Kuri thought

Chains appeared around Kuri's body, followed by the little imps. They were chaining down Kuri. A darkness started to swipe across the pond and slowly, the garden was engulfed in darkness. Skeletons of animals appear. The Otherworld was now a desolate swamp.

Reiko appeared in front of her. "Wake up, sister! This is all an illusion!

She snapped the chains with her magic and Kuri stood. "We have to save Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was unconscious and his face and body were half sunken in the false mother's body. The false mother no longer had a face.

"My boy… My dear son…" Muonna said.

Jaken got out of the boat. "Hey you! Un-Mother!" He clubbed her face with his staff, chipping some flesh off her face. "What's the use of sucking the breath out of him?!"

"Master Jaken!" Muonna said.

"What you do to him later is no concern to us! But first, you must get the information out of him! The location of the tomb of Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's father!" Jaken said.

Kuri pulled Reiko behind a boulder. "That Jaken fellow is Sesshomaru's henchman?"

"The Human Head Staff… You must watch out for that." Reiko said. "I saw him use it earlier."

Kuri nodded.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Muonna said.

Inuyasha sank deeper into Un-Mother. Cut to underwater scene. Inuyasha, unconscious, was thrust underwater, with the Un-Mother's long arms holding him.

"Please remember… Where is your father's tomb?" Muonna said.

I don't know… Inuyasha thought.

"Think harder! Open up your—"

There was a flash of silver light and the Muonna was on the ground in pieces.

"That wench! She exorcized it!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Inuyasha… Are you all right?" Reiko held up Inuyasha.

"Damn! Damn it to hell! How dare they… use my mother like that?!" Inuyasha cursed.

"It's all the work of Sesshomaru and Jaken." Reiko said angrily. "And now they're after my sister.

"What?!" Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru! What do you want?!"

Kuri stood in between them. "He wants your father's treasure."

"Ah," Sesshomaru said. "A telepath. A rare ability even among demons. I believe this puts me at an advantage."

Suddenly he was behind Kuri, his breath on her neck. Kuri flinched visibly.

"You will do what I say," He whispered softly.

Kuri felt goosebumps go up her spine as she realized he was correct. Kuri had no control.

And with a swish of that silver hair, Sesshomaru was gone.

Xxx

Inuyasha took a step forward to stop his half-brother, but Reiko stopped him. "He will hurt Kuri."

Finally Sesshomaru was gone and Inuyasha rushed to Kuri's side. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said softly. She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I-Inuyasha...r-run..."

Her eyes found his and he saw the vacancy there. "Kuri! That bastard! I'll-"

"Stop!" Kuri pulled him close to her. "Forget everything. Everything. Love me and only me. Let me be your one and only..."

She pressed her lips against his. For a moment Inuyasha believed her. And then he remembered that this was Kuri. She would never be the first to talk about her feelings. She had WAY too much pride for that.

So he pushed her away, knowing it was a trick. No one like her could love a half demon like him.

"Th-That's not true!" Kuri yelled at him, her eyes suddenly clear.

Inuyasha stared at her. Did she read his mind?!

"What do ya mean, it's not-" he began, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand on his neck.

"I thank you, little telepath," Sesshomaru said. He removed a pearl from Inuyasha's eye and left through a portal.

Inuyasha got up. "You girls st-"

"In your dreams," Reiko responded. "Sis already went through for revenge.


	8. Tessaiga

Kuri landed next to Sesshomaru and Jaken. "How DARE you use me like that!"

"Only a human would think this was about you," he replied, brushing his hair back. "You are so arrogant. This is about Tessaiga."

"You can't pull the sword out," Kuri replied viciously. "I saw you try and fail."

"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha said, coming in with Reiko.

Sesshomaru turned to his half brother and attacked him in one swift moment. "I will kill you here. You have served your purpose, little brother. You are an insult to Father's memory. You and your tainted blood."

Kuri grabbed the Tessaiga and put it to Sesshomaru's throat. "Tainted blood? The fact that Inuyasha's a hanyou is what makes him better than you. He alone has the power to wield the Tessaiga. And you…you are just a third rate copy of him!"

Sesshomaru, tiring of Kuri's insults, grabbed her by the throat and held her aloft, knocking the Tessaiga out of her hands and onto the ground. "Foolish human. How dare you compare me to him!"

He moved to strike, but Inuyasha was faster and knocked Sesshomaru off of me. "Don't you touch her!"

"So you do have a weakness for this human girl?" Sesshomaru said. "You are truly a fool."

With those words he began to transform. Kuri stood, picking up the sword. "Inuyasha! Fight with the sword! I feel its power!"

"She's right! You just need to tap into it!" Reiko said.

"You two shut up and get to higher ground!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kuri drew her sword. "I will fight by your side!"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "You'll die from the gases!"

"Not gonna happen!" Kuri yelled. "You will die too!"

"Let me protect you!" he yelled.

Kuri's eyes widened. Kuri climbed up to higher ground and watched as he made short work of Sesshomaru with the newly transformed Tessaiga. Kuri suddenly felt a pulse of a different sort and looked at my sister.

She looked worried as hell and a little sick.

"Sis?" Kuri put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; Inuyasha will be okay."

"I hope so…" she whispered.

Inuyasha grabbed me. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes. We knew you'd kick his butt." Kuri healed her sister and smiled at Inuyasha.

"What are you talkin about now?" Inuyasha said.

Kuri laughed. "Let's go, Inuyasha."


	9. Toad

How long are you going to keep brooding, Inuyasha?" Reiko asked, sitting aside while Kuri bathe in the stream.

"What the heck are you talkin about?" Inuyasha demanded, laying back and resting his head on a tree branch.

"About that girl, Kuri," Reiko said. "You're upset that she is rebuffing your advances. And your drooling."

"Eh?!" Inuyasha said, looking down and catching a glimpse of the naked Kuri and turning bright red.

"KOIBITO!" came Kuri's voice.

Inuyasha faceplanted on the ground. "How'd you know I was looking?!"

She laughed. "You were giving off perverted waves."

XXX

Kuri finished her bath and headed for her clothes. But they were gone.

"INUYASHA!" Kuri yelled.

He was in front of her in a second. He quickly covered his eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

Kuri picked up her sword. "I can't! They've been stolen!"

"So you're going to fight the thief naked?" he yelled.

"If I have to!" Kuri hissed.

"Excuse me," A young man said.

Kuri whirled, her hair whirling with her. Kuri had long black hair, and it was only loose for the bath. Somehow Kuri managed to keep an angered expression even with nothing on.

"Give me my clothes!" Kuri said angrily.

He graciously handed them back and Kuri changed quickly.

"Now," Kuri said, tying up my hair. "Have a bento."

Kuri handed him a box filled with food that her sister had made.

He opened it. "How did you know I was hungry?! You truly are a wonderful maiden!"

I blushed. "My name is Kuri. This is Inuyasha and Reiko. I sense we are going to the same place. The castle where the maidens have vanished."

"Who said we were going there?!" Inuyasha protested.

"I sense a Jewel Shard! And even if I didn't I'll go where I want!" Kuri snapped.

"I am Nobunaga," said the young man.

Kuri smiled. "Shall we?"

Xxx

They entered the castle only to find everyone asleep. Kuri's hand went to the hilt of my sword.

"Don't!" Nobunaga said insistently."You may accidentally harm Princess Mana!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Now puppet-girl is a princess?"

"Apparently." Kuri said, laughing. "This is about love."

"No!" He contradicted angrily, but the blush on his cheeks and his waves told a different story.

"Can we hurry this up?" Inuyasha said irritably. "Where's the jewel shard?"

"Shh!" Kuri hissed, watching Nobunaga converse with the princess.

"So you're a princess," Kuri said snidely.

"Yes I am." Mana puffed up proudly. "I am Mana of the Ningyo. I was sold as a bride to this monster of a lord by this boy's clan."

She gestured irritably at Nobunaga who was dejected by her accusation.

Suddenly, Kuri's instincts sharpened and her hand went to the hilt of her sword. "Inuyasha! In the hall!"

Inuyasha exited and Kuri followed him.

"Ah, the maiden who embodies the Shikon no Tama..." said the lord. "Your power shall be mine!"

He grabbed Kuri's wrist and dragged her away.

Xxx

"KURI!" Inuyasha dashed after her. When he reached the room, it was filled with what appeared to be toad spawn.

The lord himself had his bandages cut off and was a toad.

Kuri had made several cuts on him with her sword.

But he was still getting the better of her. Something was holding her back.

"Kuri! Kill him already!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I-I won't..." Kuri panted. "The human is still alive. I refuse to kill an innocent, human or demon."

"Foolish girl!" the toad said, grabbing her waist and pulling her forward.

"I was waiting for you to do that," Kuri hissed, placing her hand on his forehead and drawing out the shard.

The demon dropped her and left the lord. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and slashed the demon to bits.

"Kuri!" he said, turning to her.

"Hm?" she said, as if this happened every day.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled. "You could've been eaten!"

She laughed. "I wasn't thinking at all. But I figured if I let the toad get close enough it was a hit or miss."

"Don't you dare gamble your life like that!" He yelled angrily. "What am I supposed to do if-"

He stopped. "When you said you wouldn't strike the innocent, human or demon, were you talking about..."

"The day we first met," she replied, smiling.

It seemed that every day he spent with her, Kuri puzzled him more.

"Well it seems that at last I am free!" Mana said. "Nobunaga will accompany me on my journey to the Northern Mountain. I will soon find my destiny with the legendary Yoro Tribe."

Nobunaga grinned like an idiot in happiness to be joining her.


	10. Shippo

Here you go," Kuri said, handing Inuyasha a bag of flavored popcorn.

"What the heck is this?" he asked.

"Oh just try some!" Kuri exclaimed. "Reiko likes it."

Said sister was sitting next to Kuri nibbling away at the popcorn.

Inuyasha reached in the bag and put some in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, and he shoveled more in his mouth.

Kuri laughed.

Suddenly the sky went dark and blue fire filled it. A giant bubble like blob appeared.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" he said.

Reiko giggled as Inuyasha smacked him. "Chill, it's just a kit."

The kitsune transformed into a little boy form, tail and all.

Kuri picked him up. "If you're looking for the Shikon no Tama, I am at your service young fox. Now what is it that you need?"

"Kuri! You can't just willingly do that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sit! As I said multiple times, I will use my own discretion on how the jewel should be used!" Kuri shouted.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you!" Inuyasha countered, and went back to eating.

Reiko shrugged. "Come on Shippo."

Shippo looked up at her in disbelief. "How did you know my name?"

"I know more then that," Kuri grinned. "I know you wish to avenge your father. And I know that the Thunder Brothers that you are after have jewel shards."

"We're here," Shippo whispered. "How do you know so much? Are you a priestess?"

Reiko laughed a little. "Something like that. I'm Reiko and my sister Kuri there is the catalyst for the Shikon no Tama."

Reiko put her hand on her we weapon and followed Shippo into the bushes.

They looked up and saw a strange looking demon looking at his reflection and talking to himself.

"If only I had more hair…" He muttered.

Suddenly Reiko realized that Shippo was shaking.

"What is it?" Reiko whispered.

"That's my father's pelt on him!" Shippo whispered angrily.

Reiko narrowed my eyes. "Then we're going after him street style."

Reiko drew her knife. She ran forward, running the demon through from behind.

"That was clean," Reiko said softly. "And hopefully painless."

Reiko removed the pelt and took the jewels so he couldn't regenerate.

"What have you done, you little bitch?" yelled the second brother, Hiten. "My brother is dead! Slaughtered by a human woman! What disgrace is this?!"

"I hate to tell you, fool," Reiko hissed softly. "But I am no human woman. And you have unfortunately pissed me off!"

Reiko raised her knife, only to find herself struck down by lightning.

"You really aren't ordinary," Hiten said. "A human should die from that. And how dare you fight me armed with that knife?! The knife stained with my dear brother Monten's blood! You BITCH!"

Reiko found her body knocked to one side as Inuyasha and Kuri took over the fight. Reiko limped over to Shippo.

"Are you alright?" Reiko said softly. "I hope you don't mind that I took up your cause. But your father was avenged, even if by my hand, and not you yourself."

Shippo snuggled against his father's pelt. "No, Reiko. You fought better than me. I'm proud to have made a friend like you."

Reiko smiled, but suddenly was engulfed in bright light. "Shippo look out!"

Xxx

Inuyasha was angered beyond belief. First that idiot girl had gone off on her own little mission, and then she had angered a powerful demon way out of her league! And now Hiten had probably burned her alive!

"You bastard! You'll die for that!" Inuyasha yelled, slicing Hiten open with the Tetsusaiga and ending his life.

"Wow, so it's true!" Shippo's voice came. "A man can only really fight when it's his woman on the line!"

Inuyasha whirled just to bop him on the head. "She's not my—"

"You know Shippo's got a point," Kuri said, laughing and punching Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Wha?!" Inuyasha puzzled.

"Yeah, your sword swings were weak and undamaging and lacked style," Reiko said. "That is until you thought I was dead. Then you picked up kenjutsu and your strikes began hitting his vital points. Your style isn't unlike Kuri's."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "We fight nothing alike! I'm way stronger!"

"Kuri is as strong as or stronger than you!" Shippo protested.

Kuri absorbed Hiten's jewel shards and got in front of Inuyasha. "We should fight sometime and settle this. But today I must return home and bandage myself up, alright?"


	11. Noh

"_We don't have much time, big sister," the little boy said to Kuri. "I'm Dylan and this is Rebecca."_

_The little girl pulled at Kuri's kimono. For some reason she was in a fancy one at the time._

"_You can't let us die, big sister," she said._

"_I-I…won't," Kuri said softly. "I'll…protect you both."_

_The two suddenly ran out the back door._

"_Where are you going?" Kuri shouted, running after them._

_I found myself in the forest behind our house. A blaze engulfed several of the trees and as Kuri watched, flaming tree branches collapsed on Rebecca and Dylan, killing them._

"_I-I couldn't…" Kuri whispered._

Xxx

Kuri looked over at Hojo expectantly from the living room couch. She had just told him the entire story. Hojo was a childhood friend of the family, and the only one she could really tell about our time in the feudal era.

"It really is an unbelievable story," Hojo said. "But the thing is, we've seen our share of strange things here at the Hikawa Shrine. Your father's death, for example."

Kuri stood up sharply. "I'm…going to prepare for the party."

"It's your summer party, Kuri," Hojo said. "Why didn't Rei come home with you?"

Kuri set up a table. "The caterers will arrive soon. And I don't expect Sis to come home."

Hojo ran a hand through his brown hair as he helped her set up chairs. "Kuri, why didn't you take me down the well with you? Or at least tell me?"

"This is my first time back," Kuri replied. "And why on earth would you want to go there?"

"Someone has to look out for you, Kuri," Hojo said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so," Kuri said. "But Inuyasha is dependable enough, when he isn't being a pain in the ass."

The doorbell rang, and they set out the catered food. Soon enough her family members started arriving.

"You look just like Toshio," Mom said to Kuri, hugging her. "I can't believe you are so grown up."

"Mom, I don't really look like Dad, do I?" Kuri laughed.

"Yes you do," she responded. "Although you are definitely a lovely young woman."

Kuri laughed and continued eating.

Soon the party ended, and Hojo was left in the house with me.

"You look exhausted," he said. "Go to bed and I'll clean up."

"Thanks Hojo," Kuri said. "Can you make sure the box Grams sent me goes to storage? It's another cursed item or whatever. So be careful."

"Got it," Hojo said.

And with that, Kuri went to bed.

Xx

Kuri fell out of bed several hours later in response to a loud noise from the attic. The Hikawa Shrine was subject to a lot of strange noises, especially at night. Mom used to say it was restless spirits and they should be left alone.

However, Kuri knew that Hojo was in the guest room, so she decided to check on him. She walked into his room, only to find it in shambles and him holding of a Noh mask.

"Damn it Grandma!" Kuri muttered.

The mask heard me and turned to me. "Ahh…the Shikonno Tama. If I absorb your body I shall be unstoppable."

It rushed toward Kuri.

"No! K-Kuri!" Hojo yelled.

Kuri held it off. "Hojo. The well! Go down the well and getInuyasha! Call to him and he will answer! I have no concern for myself, but this mask will kill countless others if it achieves its goal!"

Xxx

Hojo stumbled past Kuri and outside to the well. He dropped down. Had Kuri been lying? Was she making fun of him? Or perhaps…the well did not work for him.

"Inuyasha!" He shouted, digging, as if to find a secret entrance. "Inuyasha, Kuri-chan is in danger! P-Please! I can't watch her die!"

Inuyasha rose from the ground and eyed Hojo warily. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Hojo," Hojo responded. "I am Kuri and Rei's childhood friend. I've been looking out for them since their mother's death."

"And you went and let Kuri get attacked?" Inuyasha questioned.

Hojo glared at him. "She told me to get you! What was I supposed to do?"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to save her."

Xxx

Kuri stared at the Noh mask. It had her on the edge of a bridge. She was holding it back with swords. "D-Damn you…"

"You sure have a knack for getting into trouble," came Inuyasha's voice.

Hojo climbed up as well. Once again the Noh mask went for him, and this time he punched it, but his hand was sucked in.

"HOJO!" Kuri yelled. She grabbed the Noh mask and ripped his hand from it, but that only freed it up to grab her hand.

"Oh no ya don't!" Inuyasha yelled, and pushed her back, destroying the mask.

Kuri went to Hojo's side. "Are you injured?"

He shook his head, blushing a little. "I was supposed to be saving you."

"Are you done? Cuz I want to be getting home now," Inuyasha snapped at them.

"What's your issue?" Kuri asked, following him separately as he went off down the road.

"What'd you get so concerned about him for?" he yelled.

"Oh," Kuri said, finally getting it. "I see. Hojo and I are not together. Father wanted that, Mother as well. Most of the Hikawas want me to marry into the Sakemoto family. But I don't harbor anything more than the bond of friendship toward Hojo. He's like a brother or a close cousin. I was concerned because he's like family."

"Well he sure doesn't look at you that way," Inuyasha countered.

"I can't do anything about that, Inuyasha," Kuri replied.

Inuyasha started to respond, but decided against it.


	12. Burning Ghosts

Kuri woke to find the smoke alarms going off in the house.

Inuyasha ran into her room and picked her up out of bed. "What's going on? Why do I smell smoke? And what's with all the sirens?"

"There's a fire nearby!" Kuri said, jerking into his arms. "Inuyasha! Take me into the forest!"

"What?! But that's where the smoke is coming from!" he yelled.

"Dylan and Rebecca, two little orphans," Kuri said. "They were playing with fireworks and now they're being burned alive! I'm their only hope! Please, Inuyasha!"

He looked at her face and sighed. "I'm going so I can protect you."

They took off into the forest at a fast pace. It was just as Kuri's dream, filled with flames. And the children were buried under a trunk.

Together, Inuyasha and Kuri lifted it.

"So what am I supposed to be looking at?" Inuyasha asked. "All I see is some skeletons and a bunch of charred trees. There's no fire here, and there hasn't been for some time."

"Are you joking?" Kuri grabbed his arm. "Look!"

He jerked slightly. "How did you…do that? Everything looks different!"

Kuri let go of him. "You mean…they are dead? But then…why send me that dream?"

Just then two ghostly forms of the children appeared.

"Thank you, big sister," Dylan said.

"Yes," Rebecca said. "Now that our bodies have been found, our souls are finally free."

The spirits rose into the air and flew away.

Inuyasha glared at Kuri. "What have I told you about getting in over your head?!"

"What the heck do you mean?" Kuri asked.

"I mean, why didn't you tell me anything about this?" he demanded. "If something's bothering you, I should know!"

"You mean…I should trust you and not do everything on my own?" Kuri said, looking off like she was in a daydream.

"Well I don't mean it like that!" he yelled.

"Oh! Well, in that case…" Kuri gave him an evil smirk. "SIT!"


End file.
